Every Heart
by Kari426
Summary: Namine and Roxas are free finally from Organization XIII, or are they? Namine disappears, the KH2 Crew sets out on another journey to save Namine. Lots of fluffyness with RoxasxNamine Little bit of RikuxNamine
1. Help

**Every Heart**

**Kingdom Hearts II**

Hey what's up? Um, This is my first fanfic for Roxas and Namine. From the moment I saw them together, I'm like "THEY LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER!" So I decided to make a story for the blond couple. Oh! I just want to let you know that if your like a Inuyasha freak, you HAVE to read a story called "Can't Change the Inevitable." By, Keruseyu326. That's my older sister. Her stories are the best. (Now getting back to my message to my readers…) Also, when you send a review, please no flames. And one last thing. When you send a review, I'll respond back in the next chapter of the story. Well, I'm done.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts II, but I will beat the damn game! HAHAHAHA! (sweatdrops)

Chapter I: Help 

"**Where am I?"**

"**You in the safety of darkness."**

"**But…I'm not dark. I'm afraid of the darkness."**

"**You won't be afraid of it anymore…"**

The final battle was over. Kingdom Hearts was safe once again and Roxas and Namine could live normal lives finally. But there fates could not be changed. They were still Nobodies. (Oh, just to let you know, I haven't actually beat the game, so I don't know what happens at the end. So that's why I pretty much skipped the whole story. OK! I sort of looked it up. I won't spoil anything though… Sorry, back to the story.) Everyone went back to Twilight Town to celebrate.

"So, where to?" Sora asked happily.

"Well, Why don't we let Roxas decide. It is his world. Besides, you'd get lost in no time anyway." Riku commented laughing with everyone else.

Namine walked alone behind the group quietly. She suddenly stopped. King Mickey looked behind seeing her expression. He stopped also. He walked up to her and looked at her face. "What's wrong Namine? Aren't you happy?" He asked. Namine smiled a sad smile.

"Yes, of coarse I am…" She said with her voice trailing off. He looked at her with much worry in her face. Tears developed in her sapphire eyes.

"I'm sorry my king…" She said turning around running away. She disappeared into thin air.

King Mickey stared frowning. "What a troubled young woman…" He said.

"Hey! King Mickey!" Kairi yelled to him. Everyone was waiting for him. The king couldn't help but smile. He ran to his friends, then slowly stopped, turning around, looking in the direction where Namine disappeared. Then continued walking toward his friends. Then everyone noticed that Namine was gone.

"King Mickey? Where's Namine?"

"She was right behind us." Pence said suspiciously. Roxas stared. He was obviously worried about her. Namine and him had been through a lot together. The last thing he wanted was to put her in any danger. Her made a promise to her. "Don't worry about Namine. She's a strong girl. She wants to be left alone for a bit." Riku said reassuring everyone.

"I…guess…" Kairi said uneasy. Sora put his hand on her shoulder nodding. She smiled and nodded back.

"So Roxas, where to?" Hayner asked. Roxas was lost in his thoughts though.

"Rox?" Olette said worried. Roxas looked up at her.

"Uh… How about the beach? We never actually got to go, before I disappeared from Twilight Town." He said nervously laughing. Everyone's eyes glistened.

"The beach! That's perfect!" Sora said jumping up and down happily. (But secretly he just wants to see Kairi now more feminine figure in a swimsuit.) Riku and the others nodded.

"Its decided! The beach it is. A HUGE beach party! All friends invited!" Kairi yelled happily. They all nodded. Olette and Kairi ran ahead laughing. Everyone followed. But Roxas stopped, looking behind. King Mickey walked up to him.

"I know, your worried about her too." He said. Roxas nodded. The continued walking though.

With Namine… 

In the old mansion, Namine walks around the white room where she felt like she was confined to while Organization XIII was still around. But, something felt like she was being drawn to the room. Suddenly a shape pain hit her chest, she fell to her knees. It hurt so much. She moaned in pain. It felt like she was being stabbed over and over.

"Wha-…… what is… this pain I, feel…" She said straining to breath. Her hand was grasping her chest.

"You are still connected to the darkness. You are the key to the rebirth of us." A deep voice said. Namine's vision became blurry. Sweat went down her face. She fell to her stomach. Her whole body was numb. Suddenly darkness surrounded her body. It was consuming her body and soul. The last words that slipped out of her mouth was one word.One name. She reached with her hand up to the wall. There was a picture in front of her hand.

"Rox…as… please… help……"

**Everything goes dark……**

Sorry. The story's really short, but its an introduction to my story sort of. I will update soon. I know the story sort of sucks, like really bad. But I've been wanting to write a story for a while. Well, if any of you liked it, send a review to Well send em in.


	2. Romance?

**Every Heart**

**Kingdom Hearts II**

Hey what's up again? Yep. 2nd chappie already. I hope all of you are enjoying the story. I will say this. If you got confused in the beginning, all that will be explained throughout the story. But for now, just stay confused. Well, I don't have much to say so here you go.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH2

Review Responses go here.

Romance? 

Olette and Kairi had raided the shopping stores for beach swim wear. The guys looked around a little also. Kairi and Olette looked for swimsuits, then saw a plain white two piece swimsuit. That made her think of Namine. She was starting to worry now. Namine had been gone for a while.

"Hey Kairi? What about this swimsuit?" Olette said stepping out of the dressing room. It was an orange one piece swimsuit with an indent at the chest area.

"Looks cute on you." Kairi said trying to sound happy. But frowned. Olette looked at her. "Kairi?" Olette asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that, well I'm not in a shopping mood now. Namine is my other side and I can feel how she feels. And the feeling I feel right now isn't good. My chest hurts faintly. It's just worrying me." She said Olette nodded and changed back into her other clothing. They both walked out together.

"Find anything?" Riku asked curiously.

"Riku please. Kairi's doesn't feel good. And she thinks that Namine-"

"Its just a feeling. But you all know how Namine is my other half. Well, I can feel her pain and sorrow. But this is sort of different. I have a slight pain in my chest and its been bugging me for a while. I think Namine might be in trouble." She finally said.

Roxas immanently perked up.

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked calmly. They all stared at him.

Kairi nodded.

"Sora, Roxas, Riku! The Mansion!" King Mickey said alarmed. They all gasped. They all at the same time turned around and ran toward the hole in the wall that lead to the forest. Olette and Kairi stayed close behind them. Hayner and Pence were ahead with the rest of the guys. Roxas was ahead of all of them. Only one thing was on his mind.

"Namine…" He couldn't get her out of his head. He promised her…

The mansion doors where covered with chains. Roxas stared at them madly.

"There's no way this will stop me from saving Namine!" He screamed. He brought out his light and dark keyblade's and cut the chains with them. He kicked the door in with much force.

"NAMINE!" He screamed. Sora and Riku had just arrived at the doorway. Olette and Kairi were right behind them.

"He's pretty determined…" Sora said. Riku didn't waste any time. He ran into the mansion with Roxas.

Roxas turned around seeing Riku.

"What are you doing? I'm going to save Namine."

"Its not a game Roxas. Namine could be in grave danger. I'm worried about her too…"

"I'm not saying it's a game! I promised her!"

"Well, I promised that I would protect her always." Riku said. Roxas gasped.

"Why are you surprised? Did you make a promise to her also? What is it?" Riku asked curiously. Roxas ignored him and screamed for Namine. Then, the doors to the white room open. Roxas and Riku looked up the stairwell. Namine walked out of the doors slowly. She stumbled about, using the wall as her support. But fell to her knees. Then fainted on the floor.

"Namine!" Roxas screamed. He ran up the stairs. He carefully picked up her frail body. He looked all over her body to see if she was hurt or bleeding anywhere.

"Namine! Namine! Namine, please wake up." Roxas said shaking her. No response. He hugged her tightly.

"_Please Namine, open your eyes! I want to see your smiling face your sapphire eyes, everything!"_ Roxas thought holding back his tears.

Suddenly they both glowed. Roxas still didn't let go. Everything turned completely white and everything disappeared. Roxas finally opened his eyes. Namine wasn't in his arms. He looked around. Then he saw her. She was standing with her back to him. "Namine?" He said quietly.

"Roxas?" She said. He stared.

"Why am I so important to you?"

Roxas turned a light shade of pink. He continued to stare at her wide eyed.

"giggle You look so funny right now, you know?" She said laughing a little. She turned around to face him. She walked over to him, but stopped in front of him. She looked at his pendent on his black coat. The symbol of the Organization XIII. She frowned then looked up at him with a serious look on her face.

"Roxas please listen. Its not over. I'm still connected to the Organization. I always have been. He has returned to the realm of darkness. Sadly, we have to start another journey. One final battle. You and I will never be free unless the Organization is destroyed. Roxas…"

"Namine I don't understand. We've defeated the Organization and we both can live normal lives finally. I thought that's what you've always wanted. Everything is happening so fast right now. Where are we and what's wrong with you?" He asked. He grabbed her shoulders. Namine frowned. A tear fell from her eyes. Roxas gasped quietly. Namine put her hand to Roxas's face.

"I'll never be complete. The only way that I can become whole is for someone to tru—" Namine stopped immeadently. Feeling the same rush of pain coarse through her body. Roxas's hands went through Namines's shoulders. Her body was becoming transparent.

"Namine…" He said quietly. She looked up at him. A dark ball appeared behind her. She turned around seeing it. Roxas could only stare. Namine backed away. A figure in a dark coat came out. He stood staring at the blonde's. The man put his hand to Namine. She stared. Roxas ran in front of her. His swords at hand.

"You don't touch her!"

"Roxas." She said worried.

"Namine. You will return. You promised." The figure said. He turned around and disappeared into the darkness again. Roxas's swords disappeared. He turned around to face Namine. She ran into his arms, Roxas surprised. But gave into her embrace. He hugged her tightly. A light appeared, making everything disappear.

Roxas opened his eyes. He was back at the Mansion. Namine had wrapped her arms around his neck. Roxas loosened his embrace on her. Seeing her sapphire eyes opened. He smiled, trying not to cry.

Riku and everyone watched from a distance, seeing the two hugging.

Roxas helped her off of the floor. Her arm around his shoulder and neck. There friends walked out of there hiding place. Roxas smiled at them.

"So, how about the beach?" He said. They all nodded in agreement.

Later that day at the beach party… 

Namine went shopping with Kairi and Olette later that afternoon. Of coarse she bought the two piece white swimsuit. But also bought a light blue side skirt to cover her bottom half.

Everyone arrived at the beach party right on time. Everyone looked beautiful/handsome. But the three that mostly stood out were Kairi and Namine. They could pass for twins. (Then again they are one person if you think about it.) Kairi let her hair lay straight while Namine's up in a ponytail with a white flower hair tie. Kairi had a two piece pink and white swimsuit with a light pink side skit. Namine the same, but her outfit swimsuit was blue and white with a light blue side skirt also. All the guys gasped at the sight. Especially Sora, Roxas, and Riku. Hayner came behind the three and slapped them all on the back.

"Go get em boys." He said teasing. The three spun around.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" They all screamed at the same time. All of there faces were bright red. Namine looked at the three boys giggling, then blushed seeing Roxas.

The guys were well equipped themselves. Sora had red swim trunks with his chain necklace around his neck. Roxas had black swim trunks on with his hair still his messy style. And Riku had blue swim trunks on also.

Kairi rolled her eyes, then grabbed Namine's hand pulling her.

"Come on Namine! This is your first time by a real beach. Let me show you around." She said pulling Namine.

"OH! OH! OH! Kairi! I want to come also!"

"So don't I!"

Selphie and Olette ran after the two girls. The guys watched the girls fade into the distance. Wakka smiled.

"So…" He began. The guys looked at him.

"WHO'S READY FOR BLITZBALL?" He screamed throwing a blitzball at the boys. They all dodged it luckily. The guys started a game of Blitzball, but Roxas sat out. He sat on a towel under a beach umbrella. His mind was set on the strange encounter with the dark figure. He was also worried about Namine.

"_What happened earlier. Everyone's acting like it never happened. Probably on Namine's behalf. She doesn't even remember herself going to the Mansion._" Suddenly Wakka spiked the blitzball, and it was heading for Roxas.

"ROXAS! HEADS UP!" Sora screamed. Roxas snapped out of his thought but wasn't quick enough. The ball hit him right in the face. He fell backwards from the impact.

"Wakka!" Tidus screamed at him. Wakka cringed with fear. The girls had just returned with a million seashells in there arms.

"Roxas! Are you ok?" Sora said nervously. Roxas glared at him. A stream of blood ran from his nose. Sora backed up. Roxas stood up walking toward him. Roxas's hair covered his eyes. He smiled and evil one. He threw his arms to his side with his swords appearing. Sora gulped. Riku laughed.

"See ya in the next life Sora…" Riku said evilly.

"Shut up Riku! Roxas! I didn't do anything! It was all Wakka!" Sora said starting to back up. Roxas glared at Sora. Suddenly Riku got serious. His eyes fixed onto Roxas's. They were some how different.

"_Is that Roxas… or not? Either way, some things up. Roxas would never act like this…_" Riku thought. Then Namine ran in front of Roxas.

"Roxas. Look at all of the seashells we found. Aren't they beautiful?" Namine said smiling at him. Roxas stared at her. Then lowered his swords, they disappeared. He nodded and took one, Riku stared intently at Roxas. His eyes fixed onto him.

"Roxas what's wrong with you?" Riku finally said. Everyone looked at him. Roxas stared.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see the look on Sora's face." He said laughing. Namine giggled.

"Hey! How about we all start swimming. These suits weren't bought to be looked at!" Kairi said. Sora practically drooled at the sight of Kairi.

"_That swim suit **was** made for just looking at…_" Sora thought stupidly.. Then Riku smacked him behind the head. Sora looked at him madly. Riku shook his head. Then Sora blushed but smiled and started laughing.

"_Sora you dork…"_ Roxas thought sadly.

"Hey Namine! Come on!" Riku said running to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the ocean. Roxas stared in disbelief as Riku pulled his friend away. Namine didn't struggle either. (Hell, she ran with him!) They both were laughing happily. Then Riku swept her off her feet and they both disappeared into a wave. Roxas sat back down pouting. Olette sat down next to him. She looked at him funny.

"Jealous?" She said slyly.

'HELL NO! It's not like I own Namine or anything. Besides, your acting like she's my—" Roxas's face turned completely red. Olette was on her back from laughing so hard. She finally came back up.

"Oh wow Roxas. You are so easy to read. You **like like **Namine and you won't admit it because your scared aren't you?" Olette said giggling.

"N-n-n- NO! Olette you don't know anything! You need to-" Olette put her finger to his mouth.

"Chill Rox. I would never tell about your crushes. Especially Namine. She is a special girl. It'll be out little secret, ok?" She said winking.

She moved her finger from his mouth. He nodded slowly, his face still completely red. He turned his gaze over to the ocean. Namine was now on Riku's shoulders in the water with Tidus holding Selphie up on his shoulders also. He turned red with rage.

"That does it…" Roxas said standing up firmly. Olette looked up at him, then at Riku and Namine. She gasped.

"Uh, Rox! No!" Olette said reaching out to him.

But Roxas was already in the water. She sighed. But looked back up to see the "show." (LOL)

Roxas swam through the water to Riku. He was about 8 feet away from him. Roxas smiled evilly and dove underwater.

"Hang on Namine!" Riku said looking up at her. Namine nodded and smiled down at him. He smiled back. Suddenly, something grabbed Riku by the legs. Riku looked down. But was too late. His legs were swept from underwater.

Namine fell off of his shoulders hitting the water hard. She went deeper and deeper until she hit the bottom. She opened her eyes and gasped. A dark figure floated toward her. She swam away but was caught by the leg. The dark figure pulled her closer to him. Namine put her hand out to his face. A bright light emitted from her palm. He flew backwards and disappeared into the darkness of the sea. Namine stared, but then felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She looked up to see Riku. Riku and Namine blasted out of the water, gasping for air. Namine coughed up water. Riku still held her in his arms. She blushed seeing how strong he was. Riku looked at her, turning her body. They were so close.

"Are you alright Namine?" He said softly. Namine and Riku's eyes were locked. But she managed to nod. Namine' s heart was racing. Riku brought her closer. He moved closer to her face. Namine followed. There lips were only a centimeter away when…

"HEY! RIKU! NAMINE! ARE YOU TWO OKAY?" Wakka screamed from the shore. Riku and Namine looked toward the shore. Riku smiled. He waved to them. Then looked back at Namine.

"Come on Namine." He said starting to swim. Namine swam by him. Riku grabbed her hand helping her. He squeezed it. She blushed, but continued to swim. They both finally hit shore. Riku still had a hold of her hand. Roxas saw this and turned red with jealousy again.

"Are you two alright? You both disappeared underwater and you scared all of us." Kairi said worried, then looked down at Riku and Namine's hand. She smiled.

"Anything happen while you were out there?" Hayner asked suspiciously. Namine and Riku only looked away. But they still held onto each other's hand.

There you go! Chapter II. It took me about 8 hours 2 write the damn thing. IT TOOK FOREVER! I know what your thinking, the story is turning into a RikuxNamine love story. But I won't spoil anything. Maybe it is, maybe its not. That's my choice. (laughs evilly) Well, if you want to send a review, send it to I'll update as soon as I can. Also, make ur reviews long. I like to read you feelings and thoughts of the whole story. Thanks, later 4 now!


	3. Train Rides Aren't Fun

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Every Heart**

Hey ya'll! I'm having one hell of a time. I'm surprised that I haven't changed anything… --' But now, this is one week after the beach party and wouldn't you know schools about to begin. Damn I'm going to have fun writing the KH2 character's school lives now! Well, thank you all very much 4 the reviews! Keep on reading please!

After that day on the beach, Namine and Riku felt closer to each other everyday. But sadly, high school comes back to haunt the teens.

Chapter III: Train Rides Aren't Fun 

"sigh I can't believe how fast time pasted by." Namine whispered gathering her sketchpad and colored pencils. She went over to her white dresser and placed the sketchpad there. She then walked over to her bad a slumped down onto it. Namine laid there for a while. It felt like hours.

"I feel so tired, all the sudden…" Namine said weakly, trying to keep her eyes open. But failed. She was out like a light… and school started in three hours!

Outside Namine's Home… 

Riku was in the neighborhood and decided to see Namine. He stared up at the large white house before him. He started to walk toward her house, when suddenly,

"So Riku. What are you doing here?" Roxas walked out of the ally way. Riku stared at the blonde.

"What are you doing here? Oh, I know why. Your still sore about Namine's almost kiss with me aren't you." He said giggling. Roxas's face turned red with fury.

"Like hell Riku! I just don't want you to be around Namine!" He screamed.

"Roxas why do you pick fights with people who are out of your league." Riku said sighing. Roxas stared madly at him. Riku then turned away from Namine's house looking at Roxas. He smiled evilly. Roxas stared, a little worried. Riku brought out his sword.

"How about we settle this like the guardians of Kingdom Hearts we are. Besides, I have a score to settle with you anyway." (Some of you won't understand the "guardian" thing.)

Roxas smiled. "Bout time you finally said something smart." He brought out his swords out also. Riku gasped.

"We have school in about…two hours and forty-six minutes! You and I will meet at the Twilight Train Station. A half hour before school starts. Whoever survives until the clock strikes nine, gets Namine." He said. Riku started walking away with his sword on his shoulders. Roxas stared.

"Your on!" Roxas screamed to him. Riku waved at him and disappeared from view. Roxas suddenly covered his mouth with worry.

"_Wait a minute! Namine's not a prize! Dammit! What have I gotten myself into…_" Roxas kicked the ground. He took one look at Namine's house, then turned around with his hands in his pockets.

Later that Afternoon… 

In Namine's room, she had just woke up. She sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Oh wow. I must of dozed off. Wait! What time is it?" She said falling out of her bed. She sat up again rubbing her head. Then looked at her alarm clock.

"**WAHHH!**" She screamed running around her room.

"Oh my god! School starts in like, twenty five minutes! Ah!" Namine ran back and forth through out her home. Grabbing her school books, ID Card, Book bag, and putting her school uniform on. Namine ran down the stairs, to only fall down them. She landed on her bottom. She ignored the pain and ran into her kitchen to the fridge. Opened it quickly, grabbed an apple to eat on the way and ran out the door. Namine's parents just sat around the table.

"Well, it's her first day of school in Twilight High and she's late." Her father said. Namine's mother laughed.

"It's a new record though." She said laughing. Namine's father joined in laughing.

Namine ran through the town. She ran all the way to the train station. But to only see a huge crowd of people in a circle watching something. Namine stared.

"I wonder what's going on." Namine said softly. She pushed through the crowd of people.

"Namine!" Kairi said grabbing her hand. She pulled Namine through every one and was on the sidelines. with her friends, then gasped at the sight. Roxas and Riku were locked within a sword battle. Roxas started to fall back. Riku smiled.

"Well, uh, look…who's here…" He said looking at Namine. Roxas looked at her. Her face full of worry. Suddenly time stopped. Only Namine and Roxas could move.

"Roxas?" Namine whispered.

"Namin—" Roxas was thrown back by Riku's force. Time had continued again. He was thrown quite far away. Every one in the crowd of teens laughed at him. He felt so stupid. But Namine didn't like it.

"Roxas!" She screamed running after him. She fell to her knees by his side. She looked at his face. He ignored her. Namine frowned. She put her hand on his arm. He blushed a light pink.

"Hey! Alright, alright, you two. Riku and Roxas. I would like to see you two once we get into the school." The train instructor said. The crowd of kids booed the man.

"Shut up you brats!" He screamed. No one else said a word.

Namine stayed by Roxas's side though. She looked at him again.

"So? Are you okay? Why were you and Riku fighting?" She asked helping him up. He pulled his arm away from her.

"I'm fine." He said coldly, Namine frowned. He continued to walk on his own to the train. Then stopped. He felt kind of bad. He sighed, and turned around.

"You coming Nam?" He asked softly. Namine smiled and nodded. She ran to his side and walked with him to the train. Kairi, Sora, Riku, Olette, Pence, and Hayner were already on the train and assigned designated rooms. But ironic as it my be, the eight friends ended up being in the same room. (Eight including Namine and Roxas.)

They walked into the area where Hayner and Sora were already causing trouble with Riku and Kairi and Olette were talking giddy. Namine smiled and sat down next to Kairi. Roxas sat by Pence and Sora. Everyone of them were happy. The train moved along smoothly along the railroad tracks. Everyone had quieted down. Namine looked out the window. She started thinking about the man in the black coat. He had the exact outfit as the Organization. His voice was also vaguely firmiliar. She tried to think of something else but failed. She continued looking through the window when a slight pain in chest arose. It felt the same as last time. She turned her body away from her friends, trying to hide the look on her face. Namine then gasped. There on the other side of the glass, was the same man in the black trench coat. Staring straight at her. Her eyes wide with fear. He reached out to her. She couldn't move her body. It was like it was paralyzed. The hand came through the trains window.

"STOOOOPPPP!" Namine screamed as loud as she could with all her might. She flew backwards falling to the floor of the train.

"Namine!" Kairi said worried. She bent down to her level. Namine stared at the window. Her friends looked at her.

"Hey Namine what happened?"

"Are you ok?"

"What's wrong? You look terrified."

"Are you going to be okay?"

Namine covered her ears, trying to block out her friends words. She stood up quickly and ran out of the area.

"Namine!" Olette said running after her. Kairi followed close behind. The guys stared.

" What was up with that?" Sora said.

"Something's wrong with Namine. She's been acting strange ever since we defeated Xemnes and the Organization. I wonder…" Riku said thinking. Everyone was quiet again. After a while, Olette and Kairi returned, looking exhausted. They all looked at them with concern. Kairi sighed then looked at Olette.

"Olette you tell them. I'm too tired." Kairi said flopping down onto the cushioned seat. Olette walked over to Kairi and sat next to her also. The guys stared.

"So? What happened with Namine?" Hayner asked. Olette took a breath in.

"Okay. I'm pretty sure we've all noticed that Namine has been acting strange. (Everyone nods.) Well, we didn't actually catch up to her. But we saw her for a split second—"

"What do you mean a _spilt second_?" Roxas asked curiously, interrupting Olette. Olette shot a glare at him.

"Let me explain." She said sternly. Roxas backed down. Kairi sighed. Then spoke up.

"Pretty much you guys Namine is hiding something and that something is hurting her. We have to get down to the bottom of this. It's making me wonder if Organization XIII is still around…" She sadly said.

"God don't say that." Riku whispered. They stared at him.

"So where's Namine now? And I still want to know what you mean by a split second." Roxas asked. Kairi frowned.

"Riku? You remember when you transported Namine and I out to safety in the Organization's Stronghold?" He nodded.

" Well, only the Organization can do that and, it's my hypothesis, but I'm thinking that Namine is still connected to the Organization." Kairi said stopping. Roxas slammed his fist into the wall. They all stared at him. Fear crept through the room. Roxas stood up and left also.

"Jeez, what's wrong with Roxas?" Pence asked.

"He was part of the Organization. But he had no memories of the place."

"And I think the last thing he wants to here is that it's back. Also he knows that they'll go after Namine also." Sora said taking over from Kairi. Riku nodded.

"Don't blame him… that place. There was no light. All darkness." Riku whispered to himself.

With Roxas… 

Roxas walked down the halls oh the train. He started to thinking about the Organization. He grunted under his breath.

"Dammit…" He whispered. He then stopped in his tracks. There he saw Namine looking outside another window. He panicked and hid behind the doorway. He peeked around the corner, only to see a tear fall down her face. She wiped away the tear. But more ran down her face. Roxas thought of coming out of hiding, but he didn't know what to do. All he could do was watch. He had never actually comforted someone. Suddenly someone tapped on Roxas's shoulder, making him jump. He screamed a little, but his mouth was muffled.

"Riku…" He said through his hand. Riku put his finger to his mouth, telling him to be quiet. Roxas glared at him.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Roxas yelled at him. Riku sighed, already knowing that Namine was watching. He pushed Roxas out of the way and walked through the doorway leading into the room where Namine was. He waved at her. She stared, surprised.

"Sorry to intrude, but you kind of worried everyone." He said walking to her side. She smiled and wiped away her tears quickly.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's okay. What exactly happened back there, everyone's starting to worry about you. Is there anything you want to talk about… Namine?" He said softly. Namine stared at him tears welled in her eyes. Then walked up to him, putting her head on his chest crying. Riku stared down at her, then wrapped his arms around her. comforting her. She didn't push him away. Roxas once again stared with jealously and disbelief. Anger built inside of him.

"_Damn Riku…get your hands off of her! You don't own her!_" Roxas screamed in his head. He looked back up to see Namine in his face. Her face a little red from embarrassment.

"_Has Roxas been standing here this whole time?_" She thought worried. Roxas ignored her again. Namine frowned and walked around him back to her friends. Roxas turned his glare over to Riku. He stared at Roxas. The glared back.

"What is your problem Roxas?" He said coldly.

"You are my problem. Stay away from Namine. I don't care if you think your superior, but that-"

"Roxas what the hell are you talking about?" Riku screamed madly. Roxas stared.

"Your forgetting something. You don't own Namine! I've seen you glares and hate toward me. I don't do it to make you mad. I'm trying to make Namine happy. After all that she's been through and you still can't see what's right in front of you!" Roxas stared at him confused. Riku sighed.

"Your so dumb Roxas. I'm telling you this." He walked over to Roxas and grabbed his shirt. Roxas grunted, trying to fight back but failed.

"I'll protect Namine. Because your too stupid and self centered to even protect anyone. There might be a new enemy and I won't let you get in my way…" He said madly to Roxas. He let Roxas go and left. Roxas stood by himself. He started to think about all that's happened, wondering if Riku was right. But shook his head of the thought. Then he felt a dark aura. It was all around him. He could feel it, then it disappeared. He looked around the room. But sighed. He turned around and walked back to the seats where his friends were.

I know I know. You all are probably a little confused. But like I said. All will be explained in future chapters. Well anyway, how'd you like it.

Is the Organization back? Will Namine be okay? Will Roxas back off of Riku or not? Tune in next chapter. (Okay that was really cheap..)


	4. Feelings Part 1

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Every Heart**

Wow! Finally chapter 4. I haven't gotten as many reviews as I hoped but that's ok. It's better to have some reviews then none. lol Well, I'm hoping that you all are happy with my story. Instead of writing a fanfic about Roxas and Namine in school with the rest of the KH2 Crew, I thought I would make my story into a journey. I won't go any further because I'll spoil my future plans. Well, here's chapter 4!

**Chapter IIII: Feelings, Part 1**

Everyone sat in silence until they got to the school. They walked out of the train and entered the school gates. Other students from around Twilight Town were there also, crowded into a large group again. Sora looked around for Riku and Roxas. Riku smacked Sora behind the head. Sora smiled.

"Just checking!" He said rubbing his head. Riku sighed and continued walking toward the school. Namine stayed close to Kairi, sort of hiding from Roxas.

"Okay you guys. Us girls are going to look around the school grounds and go get our dorm keys ok?" Kairi said. They guys nodded and left to do there own things. Namine looked at Roxas and frowned. Olette and Kairi were waiting for her. Olette stared at her sadly.

"Namine. Come on." Olette said grabbing her hand. She pulled Namine along with Kairi and herself. They entered the large school. Kairi and Namine stared wide eyed.

"This school…"

"…is huge!"

Namine and Kairi said splitting there sentences. Olette laughed.

"It's really not that big. I've been in this school for about 2 years. I've gotten used to it." She said.

"Well my school on my island was like a normal house compared to this school."

"That's what happens when you live in a large town!"

The two girls continued there conversation, leaving Namine out. She leaned against a wall nearby listening to her friends. She smiled.

"_How did I end up like this? I was once all alone. Now…_" She looked down to the floor.

" …_I have never been this happy in my life. But something inside of me hurts. I want that something so badly it hurts, but I don't know what that something is. Maybe the time I have left in this world will help me see what I am searching for…_"

"Namine?" Kairi said looking straight at her. Namine snapped out of her deep thoughts and put a smile on. Kairi stared and starting thinking about what happened on the train, but shook the thought.

"Come on you two. Let's go to the office and get your schedules and your keys to your dorm rooms. More then likely you two will be put into the same room."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"Well, usually students would be put into random rooms. Meaning you would get a room number and you might have someone you don't even know. Same goes for the guys dorm." Olette said sadly.

"What's wrong Olette?" Namine asked. Olette sighed.

"I'm the lucky one who got Fujin. She annoys me so much!" Olette said getting mad. Kairi and Namine giggled. Olette turned around.

"Alright girls. Lets say I show you around the whole school. Class doesn't start for about 45 minutes anyway. So lets go!" Olette grabbed the two girls hands and dragged them along with her.

**With the Guys…**

The guys were just hanging around a Sakura Tree in the shade. They laid on there backs staring into the leaves and buds of the Sakura tree, except for Riku and Roxas, they both stood.

"Dammit…" Hayner said sitting up.

"What's wrong with you?" Pence asked.

"Its these damn uniforms. I hate them! Why do we have to wear them anyway?" He said madly.

"Because we represent Twilight Town, remember?" Pence said smiling. Hayner sighed and laid back down. There was an awkward silence between the young men.

"I wonder what the girls are doing?" Sora asked out loud.

"Poor Namine and Kairi. Olette hasn't had any girls in our group beside herself. She's probably excited now that there are." Hayner said laughing.

"So what should we do?" Riku said sitting down, leaning against the tree trunk. They all sat on the ground thinking.

"How about we go find the girls." Pence said.

"Yeah. They probably need help getting around the school, and its up to us guys to help." Hayner said triumphantly, putting his fist into the air.

They guys stared at the blond.

"A little happy are we?" Riku said laughing. Everyone else laughed also. Hayner turned red from embarrassment.

"Shut up and lets go." Hayner said walking away. They all followed.

**Back with the Girls,**

"HOW DID I KNOW!" Olette screamed. Kairi and Namine entered there room.

"That is so unfair! You two know pretty much everything about each other and I'm stuck with Ms. Stiff-as-a-board !" Olette fell onto the bed covering her face. Namine and Kairi were laughing there heads off. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Hayner and the guys entered the room.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Hayner asked.

"Jeez you guys! Just make yourselves comfortable in Kairi and Namine's room. You also shouldn't barge in like that." Olette said yelling.

"Chill Olette." Pence said laughing.

Namine went quiet. Roxas entered the room. He leaned up against the wall, behind everyone else.

"So you and Namine have the same rooms? You two are lucky."

"Exactly what I said!" Olette exclaimed. Namine gasped. Kairi looked at her.

"What's wrong Namine?" She asked.

"I completely forgot about my backpack on the train! It holds all my valuable stuff for school!" She exclaimed. Kairi grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Well come on! I heard a few students saying that it doesn't leave for about 20 minutes. Let's go get it." Kairi said to Namine. Namine nodded and stood up also. They ran through the guys and ran down the halls.

"Jeez there fast." Hayner said amazed.

"Well, both of them were always chased by Heartless and Nobodies so much. So I'm pretty sure there stamina has increased." Sora said giggling.

"Well you guys. We have about 10 minutes before class starts, what do you want to do while those two are away?" Olette said, finally calmed down.

"How about we have a party!" Hayner screamed. Olette stared.

"Uh, you guys this isn't our room it's-"

"A party it is!"

All the guys agreed. Olette's face turned red from frustration. Then she looked at Roxas and frowned.

"_He looks so sad…_" She thought.

"Alright, let's get it started!" Hayner screamed.

"YOU GUYS!" Olette screamed.

**Down by the Train Station…**

Kairi and Namine ran to the train, to only see it starting to take off. Namine gasped.

"We're not going to make it!"

"Yes we will! Come on Namine! Get ready to jump!"

"What? Kairi are you crazy?"

" Here it comes! …"

The train came from behind and went under there feet.

At the school Roxas was looking outside while his guy friends were being lectured about the privacy of the girl's dorms. Then he saw Kairi and Namine standing on the bridge. He gasped.

"You guys look!" Roxas said calling them over. They all quickly ran over and saw them.

"Kairi!" Sora screamed.

"Namine!" Roxas and Riku screamed at the same time.

Kairi and Namine turned around seeing there friends looking out there window. They ignored them and jumped onto the top of the train.

"Oh my god are they ok?" Olette said alarmed.

"I sure hope so!" Riku whispered.

On the train Namine and Kairi held on tightly to the top of the train.

"Kairi!" Namine screamed.

"Hang on!" Kairi screamed over the roar of the engine. Kairi pulled her body forward.

"Kairi?"

"What?"

"Don't let go of my hand!"

Kairi looked back at her. She stared then nodded. Kairi finally got to the edge of the train.

"Namine? I will have to let go of your hand for a moment ok?" She said. Namine nodded. Kairi sat up on her bottom and pushed herself off on the edge, landing on the trains outside.

"Okay Namine! Jump down!" Kairi screamed. Namine peeked over the corner seeing Kairi she nodded. She started to sit up but someone grabbed her ankle. She looked behind seeing the man in the black coat again. She gasped. Once again her body went numb. Kairi waited, but Namine didn't come.

"Namine?" Kairi screamed. No answer. Kairi climbed onto the ladder and went up, only to see the dark figure moving up Namine's body. She gasped.

"Get away from her!" Kairi jumped up onto the top and charged at the man. But he disappeared before Kairi could kick his ass. Kairi walked over to Namine and stared at her. Her eyes looked ghostly, almost as if her soul was taken.

"Namine! Wake up! Come on!" Kairi shook Namine, finally she came to her senses.

"Kairi?" She whispered.

"Come on right now!" She pulled Namine up and they both jumped to the bottom of the train. They entered the room where they all sat. They both sat down in the room.

"Alright Namine." Kairi started. Namine stared.

"What's going on with you. Ever since we returned from Kingdom Hearts, you have been acting so strange. Also what was up with that man in the black coat. Please don't tell me that the Organization isn't destroyed." Kairi said worried. Namine went quiet. She stared down at her back pack. Kairi then saw tears developing in Namine's eyes. She frowned.

"Nami-"

"I don't know. I really don't know. I want to only hope that they are gone, but it's becoming a reality. I don't know what to do any more. I don't know what to believe. You and I are connected by our minds, I'm sure you've experience pain in you chest, its' all because of me. I think I'm still connected to them. I was never freed. I'm still there toy. They want me back and they'll stop at nothing to get me back." Namine broke down into tears. She covered her face. Kairi stood up and sat beside her. She put her arm around Namine's back, then pulled her into a hug. Namine cried into her uniform. Kairi rubbed her back to comfort her.

After a while Namine stopped crying. Kairi and Namine stayed in the room until the train came to a halt.

"So Namine?" Namine looked up at Kairi, eyes still swollen from crying.

"You are pretty sure that Organization XIII is back?"

"It's a feeling. I just hope, that's all it is… And I don't want to endanger you and the others. That's why I haven't told anyone this. Thank you for listening Kairi." Namine said smiling. Kairi smiled back.

"There you go Namine. Smile. It makes everyone else happy." Kairi said giggling. The both sat there laughing.

"So Namine, tell me who you like." Kairi said. Namine's face turned completely red. Kairi fell to her back laughing.

"It's not funny!" Namine screamed at her. Kairi sat up trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, but your face turned so red. Tell me, is it Riku? I saw you two at the beach in the ocean. You almost kissed him… didn't you." Kairi said slyly.

"N-n-n-no! Riku and I are just friends…" Namine started sweating.

" I was for sure that you liked Roxas though…" Kairi said teasing.

"Kairi!"

"Okay, okay. I had my fun. Chill. But seriously, tell me. Riku or Roxas?" Her face was serious now. Namine stared confused.

"Umm… I…really don't…know…" She frowned.

"That's ok, you don't have to answer me right now. You take your time. And when your ready to say, I'll always be ready ok?" She said smiling. Namine smiled.

"Well, I better call the guys. I brought my cell phone along, so I'll call Olette." Kairi looked through her long list of contacts, but Namine closed the phone. Kairi stared.

"I'm ready to tell you, but you have to keep it a secret." She said. Kairi nodded.

"You positive you want to tell me."

"Yes."

"Ok……who?"

"It's R-"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**HAHAHAHA! I am so evil! I'm pretty sure you all want to know who Namine likes. But, you all have to wait until the 2nd part of the chapter! Just please don't stop reading them because you have 2 wait! I'll update as soon as I can. Who do you think will be Namine's Man?**

**Roxas or Riku?**

**Tell me who you would prefer in your reviews. THANKS A BUNCH!**


	5. Feelings Part 2

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Every Heart**

Finally its here! Probably the chapter that everyone has been waiting for! Who does Namine like? I hope you all still don't hate me, for making you wait. This, including some MAJOR romance between some "certain characters…" (wink wink) Well, hope you like this chappie!

Chapter V: Feelings, Part 2 

Recap… 

**I'm ready to tell you, but you have to keep it a secret." She said. Kairi nodded.**

"**You positive that you wan to tell me?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Ok……who?" **

"**Its R-"**

Kairi's cell phone suddenly started ringing loudly. It made them both jump.

" I'm sorry Namine. I-"

"It's ok…" Namine said. Kairi nodded and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"_Oh my god Kairi! Hey guys! Kairi's on the phone!"_

"_KAIRI? ARE YOU OK?" _

"_Hey Sora! Give me back my phone!"_

Kairi stared at her phone. Namine stared hearing the ruckus from her phone.

"You have to hear this…" Kairi pressed speaker phone so both of them could hear.

"_UH! SORA!" _

"_HANG ON OLETTE! I WANT TO SEE IF SHE'S OKAY! OW! RIKU?"_

"_Thank you Riku… I'm glad your ok. **gasp** Where's Namine?" _

Kairi looked at Namine with an evil smile stretching across her face. Kairi mouthed _should we? _to Namine. She giggled, and nodded.

"I don't know. After we jumped onto the train and went inside she disappeared…" Kairi said, sounding all sad. Everyone gasped on the other line. Kairi and Namine covered there mouths, trying not to laugh out loud. There faces turned red.

"_Are you sure you don't know where she is?" _Kairi held back her laughs.

"Positive…" She said. Namine finally stopped laughing. She mouthed to Kairi, _that's enough. they sound really worried. _Kairi stuck out her lower lip frowning. Namine glared.

"Fine. You win." She whispered quietly.

"**Gasp**!"

"_What? Kairi what's wrong?" _

There was a loooooong silence on Kairi's line. Everyone else waited for her response. No one answered.

"Namine? Are you ok?" Kairi finally screamed.

"_Is Namine there now?" _

"Yes. Hello everyone." Namine said sweetly.

"_Namine!" _They all screamed. Namine giggled.

"_Where exactly are you guys? _" Namine looked out the window.

"It looks like were heading to the Twilight Sunset Station.." She said gazing into the sky.

"_Well, at least your ok…" _A firmiliar voice said over the line. Namine blushed hearing his voice.

"Roxas…" She whispered so quietly.

"_Olette, can you let me talk to Namine for a second?" _She heard over the line.

"_Uh, sure…"_ Kairi stared at her phone.

"_Kairi? Can Namine borrow you phone? I need to talk to her…alone…"_

"Uh, yeah." Kairi put the phone in front of Namine's face. Namine blushed madly red., waving her arms, telling her that she didn't wan to talk to him. Kairi glared at her. Namine finally gave in and took the phone in her hand. Kairi left the room so she could talk to Roxas alone. On the other line it soon got quiet also.

"Roxas must of left the room…" Namine whispered.

"_Nam?"_

Roxas's said over the phone. Namine felt like she couldn't speak. Her throat was frozen. Finally she said.

"Yes?"

"_Hey. You alright? Anything out of the ordinary happen?"_

"No. Just a little spooked, that's all." She said trying t reassure him.

"_That's good to hear. So, Nam? I've been thinking. These past few weeks have been hell between us and I want to make it up to you. I felt bad after you tried to help me at the train station. I'm sorry…"_

"N-no! Please don't be Roxas. You were upset because of Ri-…" Namine stopped. Another long silence ran through the lines.

"_Don't feel bad about on the train when I saw you and Riku. He was only protecting you… I should have been doing that even before our journey started. I wasn't strong enough and I'm sorry for that…"_

Namine went quiet.

"_Nam? You still there?" _

"Yes. Roxas? You know, you were there for me. You were always with me. I don't know how you could say that. You and I are connected by our hearts and nothing will change that. We have a special bond. We both maybe Nobodies but we still have…feelings." Namine said. Her face turned red. Roxas's also. Roxas didn't know what to say. Suddenly time stopped again. Everything around Namine and Roxas disappeared. All around them were darkness. Namine stared at him. He stared back. Both of there faces were red.

"Namine?"

"I told you we have a special bond." She smiled softly. Roxas walked forward and stopped in front of her. He looked into her eyes. He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. His chin rested on her head. Namine hugged him back.

"I…I only wish I could protect you. I want to be by your side…forever." He whispered.

"Roxas. There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Namine said pushing him away gently. He stared confused.

"I have told Kairi this and I think you should know. You are involved with them anyway." Roxas still stared.

"Namine, wha-" He stopped talking when Namine put her finger to his mouth.

"I don't think our journey is over. I think that Organization XIII is back. I thought it might be just a feeling, but its too true. When Kairi and I jumped onto the train, a man in a black trench coat appeared. He's tried many times to kidnap me. Remember when you, Riku, and Sora found me in the Mansion back in Twilight Town. Well, that same man was there. He appeared and I think he put something inside of me. Because every single time I came in contact with him my right side of my chest hurt, including my body always went numb." She stopped catching her breath. Roxas let go of her.

"How many times has he appeared?" He asked.

"Once in Twilight Town, second at the beach, and third on the train."

"Well, whoever he is, he's not taking you away. We both made a promise to each other when we first met. We would meet again." He hugged her again. A white light consumed everything around them.

"Na…ne?"

"Nam…ne?"

"Namine wake up!"

Namine opened her eyes looking straight into Kairi's.

"Namine are you ok? You scared me half to death. You fainted." Kairi said relived. Namine sat up. She put her hand to her head, feeling a little pain.

"Kairi where are we now?"

"You back at school."

Namine looked up seeing him. Roxas was standing in the doorway of the train with his arms crossed. Namine smiled softly and blushed a light pink. He smiled also. Kairi stared back and forth between the two. Then smiled herself. She helped Namine up walked over to Roxas. She left Roxas and Namine alone outside of the train. To her surprise, Sora tackled her. With Riku, Olette, Hayner, and Pence watching Sora hug her tightly.

"Kairi! I was so worried about you!" Sora said hugging her tighter.

"Sora...can't…breath…" She said gasping for air. He let go of her.

"Sorry." He said blushing. Kairi put her hand to Sora's mouth to hush him. They all peeked around the corner seeing the two blondes in front of each other blushing. Namine pushed her hair out of her face and looked at the ground.

"Let's keep what happened to ourselves… ok?" She said smiling at him. He nodded. He started to walk away from her but, Namine ran up to him and grabbed his hand and held on to him. He smiled and squeezed her hand tighter, never wanting to let go.

**There you all go! Chapter 5! I delayed the story for quite a while just to keep the suspense going. Well, I think its obvious who Namine likes. If you guessed Roxas, then your right! (Then again this chapter showed it all…) Oh! Happy Birthday to me! I turn 14 on the 26th! **

**PS: I'm sorry to some of my reviews who were hoping that Riku and Namine would end up together. But Roxas and Namine make too much of a good couple.**

**PSS: You all had better get ready because these up coming chapters are going to be very long!** **(About like, 14 or 15 pages long on Microsoft Word that is.) **


	6. Destiny Island, Part 1

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Every Heart**

Hello my faithful reviewers! How have you all been? I wanted to take a rest from all of the writing and now I'm back around the clock again, writing them. This is the big one! My longest chapter! Sigh… well have fun continuing the story!

Chapter 7: Destiny Island Part 1 

After that day, Roxas's and Namine' s relationship between them changed. But of coarse they still had there misfits, but in the end they always worked it out. They never actually told anyone about there vision of each other. But now every time they saw each other they would blush, but knew deep down that they were happy who they chose.

The weekend was almost here once again. Everyone in the school anticipated the moment when the clock struck 3:10. But, they still had to suffer through listening to the teachers lectures. It was 3:05; only five minutes. Namine was in English class staring out the window near her seat. She liked the fact that her seat was right by the window. Every now and then a gentle breeze swept through the class. On the other side of the room was Roxas, Hayner, and Kairi. They all, no, **EVERYONE** looked dead to the world, tired of hearing there teachers voice. Finally there teacher said.

"Okay students. Next weekend is the Twilight Festival. Be sure to have a signup form to enter the festival. You also must wear, for girls Kimono's and for males, Hakama. It is traditional. Including it shows our pride of out history in Twilight High!" The teacher said with much enthusiasm.

"_3:04, just one minute…"_ Roxas said over and over in his head.

"Okay class, before you leave this room, I want you all to tell me what your all doing this weekend." He said. The class slammed there heads into there desks. There teacher glared.

"Hayner, why don't you start." She said to the blonde. He laid back and thought of what to say."

"Hmmm…well, I'll probably go skateboarding with Roxas!" Hayner stood up walking over to Roxas. They did there promise sign. They both gave cheesy grins. The class giggled.

"Yeah, and then after that, maybe you'll make out!" A deep, not so feminine voice spoke up. Seifer stood up laughing.

"Oh, yeah well…" Hayner started.

"Hayner! No profanity in my classroom young man." His teacher said. Hayner sat back down grumbling.

"Ok Seifer, since you seem to think you have something better to do this weekend then any of us, enlighten our class." The male teacher said cupping his hands. Seifer snickered.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to beat up Roxas and take Namine as my girl!" He exclaimed. Namine stared at Seifer, her face all red. Seifer winked at her. She quickly looked back outside, avoiding eye contact from anyone.

**BBBBBBRRRIIINNNNGGGG!**

School days were over! It was finally the weekend. Namine quickly got her things. But she was so shocked from Seifer's outburst she dropped her sketchbook. She took in a deep breath and slowly bent down to pick it up. But saw someone's foot on it. She also saw a certain silver trench coat. She swallowed hard. Then slowly stood up, but came face to face with Seifer. Her face turned red again.

"Hey." He said. Namine was frozen. She didn't know what to do, she was so nervous. She wondered what happened with Roxas saying he was going to protect her. Namine closed her eyes and said,

"Good-bye Seifer." And she spun around going the other way around and exited the classroom. She closed the door behind her. She slowed her pace and backed into a wall. She relaxed for a bit. She couldn't believe that she said that to Seifer. She had heard stories about him beating the living crap out of people, but not her. She sighed and continued walking to her dorm.

She entered her dorm room. It was almost completely dark. The windows were covered with darkness and no lights were on. Only small candles were lightened around the room. A strange smell covered the room. She stared into the part darkness. She took in a deep breath and entered the room. The door closed behind her by itself. She shivered, feeling a cold breeze run through the room. She stood still for a moment. Then heard a sound, coming from her room. It sounded like a piano. She stared at the door. Then she wondered if it was all a trick from Kairi to scare her, but shook the thought. Kairi would never do something like this. She slowly walked to the door. She put her hand on the doorknob and very slowly opened it. To her surprise, her room had changed. It was the same room where she was concealed in when the Organization was still around. The room where she was trapped in. She shivered again. The feeling of the room was so cold and lonely. Then the piano started playing once again. Namine dropped her books from the sudden music. She turned her head seeing someone at the far end of the room. He was hidden in a black coat. Namine stared in fear. The man continued to play the piano. Namine's body froze. She knew it was the same man from before. Then, he stopped playing.

"It is about time…you return Namine." The mans voice was deep, but somewhat firmiliar. but she couldn't quite place it.

"Heh, it was all because of you that Roxas had to leave…wasn't it?" He said, with his voice changing. Namine could only stare helplessly.

"He left me in the darkness to save you…wasn't he. He left the Organization for you, a half Nobody, half human. He…was the only one who…made me feel like, I had a heart…" His voice sad. Namine stared, then felt her body again. She knew exactly who it was.

"Is it…you?" She whispered. He looked up.

"Maybe Namine." He said walking over to her. Namine didn't back away. She just watched him. He was right in front of her face. She could only see the outline of his face and hair, but she knew who it was. Namine was about to say something, but suddenly everything changed around her changed back to normal. She then heard Kairi and Olette's voices in the other.

"Hello? Namine you here?" Kairi said calling out to her. Namine turned around and walked toward the door, but turned her head, looking at the far end of her room. She frowned then walked out of the room, greeting her friends with a sad expression.

"Namine you ok?" Olette said worried.

"Yeah. Today…just hasn't been a very good day." She said sadly. Kairi stared.

"So Namine? I already talked to the guys about it, how about we all go to Destiny Island. I've been dying to go there ever since Sora and Riku returned. And now I want to treasure these moments with my friends." Kairi said giggling. Namine stared blankly, but could only nod and smile at her friend.

"Alright! It's decided!" Olette said happily. The girls gave each other high fives and ran out the room to tell the guys. Namine stayed back and walked into her room and picked up her sketchbook. She walked out of her room and sat on the couch starting to sketch her picture. It started out as an ocean, but then turned into an ocean full of darkness. She drew the man in the dark coat and herself on the beach. He held her hand. Namine suddenly blushed. She took her colored pencil and scribbled out the man furiously.

"_Pull yourself together Namine! Why in the world are you drawing that man? He's evil and is out to get you… so why do I blush when I think about him?"_ She asked herself. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. She saw the man again. She stood up and slapped herself.

"Knock it off!" She screamed to herself, but only to see her friends entering the room staring at her in confusion. She blushed even redder.

"You okay Namine?" Pence asked. She blushed and smiled nervously.

"Uh, yeah! I was just uh, is it hot in here or what?" She said changing the subject.

"Well I'd say a little." Sora said pulling at his collar on his shirt. Riku smacked himself on the forehead.

"Sora you dork…" He whispered. Sora just ignored him. He walked over to Namine at grabbed her hands.

"Come on Namine. Olette and everyone is waiting. We came to get you. So grab your things, we're going to Destiny Island, my-"

"Home planet?" Riku said teasing. Pence and Namine giggled. Namine pulled her hands away from Sora's and smiled.

"Thank you. I appreciate that you all came. I'll be down in a moment." She said.

"Alright." Sora shrugged and left. Pence followed, but Riku stayed behind.

"Thought you might need help with some stuff. Kairi and Olette made us help them, so I thought I might help you also." He said smiling softly. She nodded.

"Well, all I'm going to bring is my sketchbook, colored pencils, clean clothing and if we do go swimming, a bathing suit and a towel." She said entering her room. He followed and stood in the doorway. Namine looked up at him. "

You don't have to stand, please, sit down." His face showed a light shade of pink, but accepted her offer. He sat down on her bed and waited. Finally she had everything together all in one book bag.

"I guess I didn't need much help anyway." She said smiling. She started walking out of the room. Riku followed close behind. She exited the room and locked the door and turned around. Riku suddenly made her back against the wall. His arm above her head. Namine stared, a little nervous.

"Uh, Riku?" She said, trying not to sound nervous. He didn't respond. He moved closer to her, and went to her ear. Then said,

"Namine…please be careful…" He whispered. He turned around and walked down the stair well. She stared where he had departed. She sighed in relief. Then started thinking about what has all happened. About the painful feeling in her chest, the visions, her friends, and the man in the black coat who she was sure she knew. She couldn't stop thinking about him, then started to wonder if she should tell Roxas about there meeting. She sighed one last time and walked down the stairs. She walked outside and was almost to the gate when Seifer appeared, Rai and Fujin at his side. She sighed.

"Sorry Seifer I'm a little busy right now so if you-" Seifer grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think your going?" He said.

"Yo, Seifer's been watchin you, ya know." Rai said to her.

"Stay." Fujin said. Namine stared at Seifer's strange friends.

"Seifer let me go. I have to go!"

"Why? Are you going with Roxas?" He asked madly.

"And what if she is, what's it to you Seifer?"

Riku appeared with his arms crossed by the gates. Namine smiled in relief. Thank god she thought.

"What do you want you Jr.?" Seifer asked. Fujin stared at him. She for once blushed. He looked so cute to her. Seifer let go of Namine. She didn't waste anytime, she ran to Riku's side and stood with him. Riku and her turned around and walked away.

They were both quiet until the train station.

"Bout time you got here. We thought you two wouldn't come." Kairi asked.

"We had a little trouble with Seifer and his gang." Riku said walking past Kairi and into the train. Kairi went inside also. Then she started thinking about the man again. He was always in her mind. She had to find out who he was. Then Roxas walked out of the train. He saw her expression.

"You okay Nam?" He asked. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah…" She said quietly. Roxas put his hand around her back at they both walked into the train together.

**Well the chapter wasn't as long as a anticipated but I thought it was an okay chapter. I'll update as soon as I can, ok? bye, bye 4 now!**


	7. Destiny Island, Part 2

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Every Heart**

Okay I apologize for the last chapter. It wasn't very exciting…except for the encounter with the man in the black trench coat, and Riku protecting her. Some of you know who the man in the coat is, some of you don't. Actually I forgot to write down on the last chapter, NOT to tell who it was in your review. But if you did, that's ok, just as long as you keep on thinking that… Well, enjoy the story!

Chapter 8: Destiny Island, Part 2 

On the train again, everyone was talking about what they were going to do on Destiny Island. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were so excited about going home. Namine was quiet sitting by the window sketching pictures in her sketchbook. Roxas stared at her. Her expression on her face was so sad. He leaned over to look at her picture, but she quickly pulled it close to her chest, hiding it from Roxas.

"Roxas…" She said annoyed. She stood up and opened the sliding door and exited the room with her sketchbook. Kairi looked at him.

"Don't worry Roxas. I'll talk to her." Kairi stood up and walked out of the room.

"I hope we don't have the same problem's as before." Sora said sighing. Roxas couldn't help but glare at Riku. Riku shot a glare back at the blonde. Stare down. Olette giggled.

"_Those two care for Namine so much._" She thought laughing and blushing at the same time. Hayner stared.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." She said blushing a little more red. Hayner looked back out the window, hiding his already light shade of pink on his face.

With Namine… 

Namine was leaning against a wall with her leg up against the wall also. She had her sketchbook in one hand, while drawing with her other hand. She looked at her picture seeing the man in the black coat, hiding his face. She stared intently at it, trying to solve the mystery person. She had a good idea on who it was though, but his presence, had changed…

"Hey Namine?"

Namine looked up seeing her red head of a friend Kairi peeking into the room. Namine smiled. Kairi entered the room walking toward her.

"So, what happened back there Namine? You kind of just blew off Roxas. Did…something happen?" She asked. Namine lowered her head to the picture. She blushed pink. Kairi stared, seeing that she was staring at the picture blushing. She smiled slyly.

"Let me guess, you've been drawing a picture of Roxas and you on the beach on Destiny Island, haven't you?" She said starting to grab the sketchbook. But Namine forcefully pressed the book against her. Kairi stared.

"Nami-"

"Please Kairi! Just leave me alone!" She screamed. Kairi just stood quiet. Namine backed away slowly. She couldn't believe that she had just screamed at Kairi. She then felt the pain in her chest again. She put her hand to her chest again, this time the pain was worse then the last. Namine shivered, her knees where becoming weak. But she finally collapsed. Kairi's eyes widened.

"Namine?" She said worried, reaching out to her with her hand. A dark aura emitted from Namine's body. Kairi could feel it, it was so powerful.

"Namine!" Kairi said louder. But Namine was beyond her reach. A dark hole appeared below Namine's feet and crept up her body.

"Namine!" Kairi screamed running toward her.

Kairi voice must have echoed through out the train, because Riku heard it from to trams away. He stood up hearing Kairi's scream. Sora and everyone stared.

"Riku?" Sora said standing up.

"Sora!" Riku said to him urgently. Sora then felt the darkness creeping toward them. Roxas stood up also. Riku brought out his sword, ready to battle. Sora brought out his Oblivion Keyblade. And Roxas and his twin keyblades.

"It's coming…" Riku whispered. Olette stood up hearing the strange noises also. Hayner could feel a presence also, he stood in front of Olette to protect her; just in case. Riku slowly opened the door, but was suddenly attacked by Heartless.

"Riku!" Sora screamed running to his side. Roxas followed. The Heartless were everywhere. From the simplest forms to there strongest.

"What the heck? I thought Kingdom Hearts was safe?" Roxas said.

"So did I! King Mickey, Riku, and I sealed it! The Heartless should be gone for good but-" But Sora was cut off when a Heartless lunged toward him, he fending the small heartless away with his keyblade.

"Enough talk about the past! Kairi and Namine could be in grave danger!" Riku said to Sora. Sora gasped at the situation. Thoughts ran through his head. Terrible thoughts.

"Kairi! I'm coming!" Sora said charging through the Heartless.

"Sora wait!" Riku said reaching to him. Roxas didn't waste any time. He followed Sora straight in. Riku sighed.

"We could of…at least made a plan…" He said. But couldn't help to follow them, then realized that his other friends couldn't fight off the Heartless. He cursed under his breath. Then looked at Roxas who was fighting off the Heartless.

"_Roxas…you had better protect Namine. Or I'll make you pay._" He thought madly, but ran to his other friends sides.

Sora and Roxas made there way through the Heartless with ease. (Well, they both are Keyblade masters. shrugs)

"_Namine…please hold on just a little longer!_" He said to himself. Sora was ahead of him, to only see Kairi on the floor of the train unconscious.

"KAIRI!" Sora screamed running to her side. He bent down and picked her up, shaking her. Roxas looked around for Namine, she was nowhere in sight. He started to worry.

"Kairi, Kairi! Kairi please! Open your eyes!" Sora screamed her name over and over. Finally Kairi's eyes opened.

"S-Sora?" She said confused, but at the same time, she was happy that he was by her side. Sora sighed in relief. He put his hand to her face.

"You ok?" He said softly. Kairi nodded. Then she frowned quickly, tears filled her eyes. Sora stared. Kairi lifted her body off the ground and sat on her legs, staring in the direction where she saw Namine. But Namine was no where. Kairi's eyes widened. She suddenly laid her head on Sora's chest, crying into his clothing. She grasped his clothing furiously. Sora stared at her, but put his arm around her neck pulling her closer. Roxas stared at the two. Then he thought about Namine.

"I couldn't…"

Sora listened to Kairi's muffled cries. She pulled herself away from him.

"I couldn't…do anything for her. He took her right in front of me. I could only watch. I wasn't strong for her. And in the end, like **they** said, 'She will return to us, she is ours to keep.'" She said between her tears. Roxas knew who **they **were. He looked over where Kairi looked at and saw Namine's sketchbook on the floor of the train. He slowly walked over to the book. He bent down and picked it up and opened it. He flipped through the pages. He saw that most were of him. He blushed a little, then saw a picture of Namine and him on Destiny Island it looked like they were holding hands. Her head resting on his shoulder in the sunset. He could see there faces, they were both red. He flipped to the next page and gasped. He couldn't help but stare at the picture.

Sora and Kairi looked over at him.

"Roxas?" Sora said. He didn't respond. Sora stood up helping Kairi and they both walked to Roxas's side and gasped also.

There on the page of the sketchbook was Namine. Her head bent down a little with white wings cascading from her back, white feathers everywhere. Her arms crossed in front of her chest. He outfit had changed. She had a long white back skirt. And in the background is what made the three so worried. In the background was a man in a dark coat, his arm reaching toward Namine. Roxas grasped the book.

"Namine…" He whispered.

"There back." Kairi said quietly. Sora looked at her.

"The Organization is back. And they took back what was there's. Namine was there key to success of the Organization. But they never had the chance to use her power that dwelled inside of her. Now…the worlds will be at the mercy of the Organization again." Kairi said staring out of the distance. Sora hugged her again comforting her. Roxas slammed his fist into the wall.

"_WHY DIDN'T I SEE THE SIGNS? She told me about her prediction, but never told me that…uh DAMMIT! DAMMIT NAMINE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" _ He screamed over and over in his head. Kairi looked up at Roxas. His face red with anger.

"Roxas?" Kairi said.

"I will…I will protect her. Now matter what. I won't let them take her away from me!" Roxas screamed. Kairi walked over to him and put her hand on his back.

"I won't return to…Destiny Island. Until Namine…is back in…my arms." He whispered.

"What do we now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sora said.

Roxas and Kairi looked at him confused. Sora crossed his arms and put on his cheesy smile.

"Were going to save Namine, duh!" He said. Kairi smiled, Roxas also. They both nodded. Then a long silence ran through the room.

"Uh, where do we start looking?" Sora asked himself. Roxas and Kairi at the exact same time smacked there hands on there foreheads.

"Sora! You are such a dork." Roxas said laughing. Kairi giggled.

"Roxas your right. I won't take one step onto Destiny Island until Namine is back in your arms!" Kairi said smacking him on his back laughing. Roxas blushed red, realizing that he said that about her. Sora just stared confused.

"What?"

"Just never mind Sora. Your little brain doesn't understand yet. But I hope it does, for Kairi's sake." He said to Sora. Roxas looked at Kairi, her face was as red as her hair. She glared at him, but looked at Sora who stood in front of them thinking. Roxas and Kairi couldn't help but laugh until they couldn't breath. Sora still stared. The Heartless had disappeared from the train. The three teens walked back to there seats. Riku saw them and ran up to them.

"So? Where's Namine!" He asked urgently.

The three were quiet. None answered. Riku stared, he couldn't believe his friends had failed. Then he glared at Roxas.

"It was you…wasn't it?" He said holding back his anger. Roxas looked at him shooting a glare back. Kairi looked back and forth between there terribly scary glares. She ran in front of Roxas defending him.

"Riku! It wasn't Roxas's fault! It was mine. They took Namine right in front of me and I could only watch helplessly while they took her away and I'm sorry for that Riku, I really am." She said sadly. Riku calmed down hearing her explanation. She was obviously telling the truth. But Riku couldn't help but look at Roxas. He shook his head.

"So. How about we save Namine?" Riku said smiling. Roxas smiled. He nodded. Kairi giggled happily. She put her hand in front of the two. They followed, putting there hands on hers. Sora walked over and smiled at his friends and put his hand in.

"Let's bring her back home. Let's save Namine!" Sora screamed happily.

"Sora? Before we leave for our 3rd journey, how about we pick up some old friends?" Kairi said. Riku smiled also.

"Yeah. I think **King Mickey**, **Donald**, and **Goofy **will be up to the challenge for one last time. (hopefully)" Riku said.

Kairi ran in front of the three boys.

"That might be a problem though. That means we'll need a bigger Gummi Ship."

"Then we'll get one!" Kairi said cutting Sora off. Sora shrugged and nodded.

"Well, let's go and save Namine." Roxas said. They all nodded and went into the room where they were before. Olette, Hayner, and Pence were. The explained what happened and what they were planning. The three friends sighed. Sad looks exchanged.

"Uh, what's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"It's just that…sigh it's been about just a month since you returned and now your off again? It's too much to handle. Us three worried crazy the first time and now your leaving again." Olette said looking at them. They all looked away from each other. But then Olette, Hayner, and Pence stood up smiling.

" That's why you better come visit us frequently." Hayner said winking.

"You had better come back in one piece." Pence said.

"And promise us that you'll bring Namine back. She isn't in the darkness. She's light. So please, bring her home…BUT DON'T FORGET THAT YOU THREE HAVE TO COME BACK TOO!" Olette said laughing. Hayner walked over to Roxas. He grabbed his head, wrapping his arm around his neck pulling him down, giving a good luck noogie.

"Other wise Roxas will never get the chance to tell Namine how he feels!" He said nudging him. Roxas blushed madly.

"Ah! It's not like that!" He said trying to convince them, didn't work.

"Wait! What about school?" Kairi asked, seeing a flaw in there plans. Hayner, Pence, and Olette smiled putting there thumbs up.

" Don't you worry about that. Next week is packed with No School days, so I don't think you'll be gone for that long…… will you?" Hayner asked.

"That all depends, but we do promise that we will return, no matter what!" Sora said. The friends smiled at one another.

"Well, we'll continue going to school, but we'll always go to Destiny Island, waiting for you return…ok?" Olette said softly. They nodded.

Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Kairi backed away from them.

"Riku? Can you transport us to the King's Castle?"

"Who do you think your dealing with Sora? Who's the one who saved ur butt in the battle with Xemnes?" Sora just smiled nervously.

"Well, this is it. Good bye you guys." Kairi said. Tears filled her eyes. Same with Olette. Kairi waved to them. Riku brought out his sword and rose it above his head. A dark portal appeared under there feet and they disappeared into the darkness.

"I know they'll bring Namine home…because Roxas won't leave without her." Olette whispered blushing. She wiped away her tears. She then felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Hayner.

"Hey. You know them as well as I do. They'll come back safe and sound." He said. Olette stared with her emerald green eyes. A stream of tears ran down her face. She smiled.

"I know."

At King Mickey's Castle… 

The four teens were inside the long hallway of the castle.

"Okay, before we do anything, let's see the King." Sora said pointing to the door. Riku nodded and walked to the door. He knocked on it and a small door opened. Sora, Roxas, and Kairi followed inside seeing the large white room with a small throne at the end of it. Riku didn't waste any time. He continued walking toward the throne.

"Your Majesty? King Mickey?" He called. No one answered.

"Hey Mickey?" Sora called over and over.

"Quite Sora and Riku, I'm right here." Said a firmiliar voice. The three turned around seeing the King and his Queen by his side. And behind them were Sora's long time companions.

"SORA!" Donald and Goofy screamed at the top of there lungs.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora said opening his arms to his friends. They flew into Sora's arms knocking him down. Mickey walked over to Riku and smiled. Riku picked him up hugging him.

"It's good to see you again Mickey." He said.

"Yes, it is." the King said.

"So, what brings you all here?" He asked. Riku set him down.

"Well, Namine our friend, I'm sure you remember her, but she was kidnapped recently. And I 'm not sure if you've felt anything strange lately, but Organization XIII is back. It's only one member though. But He's VERY powerful. And he's the one who kidnapped Namine and we're going to destroy to Organization once and for all!" Kairi said triumphantly.

"Yeah!" Sora said following her.

"But our only obstacle is that I can't transport us to world after world. I don't have that much power. So we were wondering if we-"

"Say no more. I already know now. You came for a bigger Gummi ship and you want Donald, Goofy, and I to aid you in this battle?" He said.

Sora stared dumbfounded.

"How do you know these things?" Riku just shook his head.

"That sounds about right though." Kairi said.

"Well aren't you four lucky. Chip and Dale have been working on a new Gummi Ship ever since we all were returned to our own worlds… and wouldn't you know, It's HUGE!" Mickey said extending his arms.

"Well lets go!" Sora said running to the launching area.

They all entered the are anywhere they all saw a HUGE orange Gummi Ship. Chip and Dale were putting on the finishing touches.

"Well your all just in time."

"Have a safe journey." They said. The KH2 crew entered the ship and buckled.

"3"

"2"

"1…"

'**BLAST OFF!" **They screamed as they watched them disappear into the space.

**THERE YOU GO!** **I finally finished it. Now officially I turn 14 2day! YAY! Well, sorry for the long hold up, now it's finally ready I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. **


	8. Roxas's Oath

Every Heart Kingdom Hearts II Hello again. I'm really sorry for the long hold up. As most of you know I was about ready to give up on my story. Now I feel really bad for even thinking about it! . I will continue my stories. O! And from now on, I'll be responding to your reviews. I want to say a few words to a few of my fans… 

_**AngelHinata:** Thank you for saying how you felt about my story. I was really touched by it. (starts crying) LOL Hopefully ur right about the peoples not reviewing. But really, thank you. _

_**knox614:** Hi. Your new 2 my story, aren't you? Well I just want to let you know I beat that game in like 2 weeks. (Yeah! I KICKED THE FINAL BOSSES ASS HAHAHA!) (I'm ok…maybe.) Thanks for your comment at the end. _

Okay. I've said what I said. So here's the long awaited story! Chapter VIII: Roxas's Oath 

Roxas sat inside the Gummi Ship with his friends. He started to wonder about Namine. 'Was she ok?' 'Was she safe?' 'Will he ever see her smiling face again?' He sighed sadly, only wishing he knew. He sat in between Sora and Riku. Kairi was on Sora's left, fiddling with a her treasured necklace. She stared at it then frowned.

"_Namine has the same necklace as me…_" She thought sadly, trailing into her well kept memories. She lowered her head, closing her eyes grasping the necklace with her hand. Sora looked back at her.

"Hey Kairi? What's wrong?" He asked. Kairi opened her eyes.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking." She said reassuring him. He stared at her knowing her little white lie she had just told him. Kairi smiled nervously.

"No, really Sora! I'm ok. I'm just stressed out, that's all." She said waving her arms in front of her. Sora stared still then shrugged and turned around to the front of the ship. Kairi sighed in relief.

"_That was a little to close!_" She thought. But then got lost in her thoughts once again. There was an awkward silence through the ship. Riku sat by Roxas with his eyes closed. He was also wondering about Namine.

"_I wonder how she's doing…_" Roxas looked over at Riku. He looked so sad. Roxas sighed and looked at the ceiling of the ship. Only one word was running through his mind.

"_Namine…_"

Suddenly Roxas's head started to hurt. He put his hand on his forehead. Kairi looked over at him.

"Roxas?" She said starting to stand up. Riku opened his eyes and looked at him. Sora also.

"Hey Rox, you ok?" Sora said. Roxas ignored there questions and continued to endure the sudden pain coursing through his head.

"_What…what is this pain? It, hurts so much!_" He thought.

Suddenly everything froze once again. He still had his eyes closed. The pain was so bad. Roxas then opened his eyes. The pain was starting to disappear. He sighed in relief. He noticed that everything had froze, then a certain warmth started to fill his body. It was so warm. He knew he had experienced that warmth once before. Then out of nowhere, he felt someone's hand on his back. He tried to turn around but couldn't, in the state he was in. But he had felt the hand once. Then the someone put there head on his back. Roxas suspected it was a girl; and he had a really good idea who it was. He could see strands of her blond hair on his shoulder in the corner of his eye. It was quiet. Then the girl finally spoke so softly in his ear.

"_Rox…as._"

Suddenly Roxas's body had unfroze. He had to know who the girl was.

"_Namine! Is it you?_" He screamed in his head. He turned his head around quickly to only see a bright light that the girl must of entered.

"NAMINE! I KNOW IT'S YOU! NAMINE!" He screamed. Time had changed back to normal. Roxas's friends stared at his strangely.

"Uh, Roxas?" Sora said with such a face. Riku only giggled.

"Oh stop it you two! Roxas misses Namine! You can't blame him for shouting her name randomly! He has a one tracked mind right now! It's ok Roxas. We'll find her." Kairi said hugging him tightly. Sora glared at Roxas in Kairi's arms. Roxas swallowed the lump in his throat seeing Sora's reaction and look. He was blushing madly trying to push away Kairi.

"K-K-KAIRI! PLEASE LET ME GO!" He screamed. Sora stood up. His eyes full of rage. Roxas continued to attempt to push the girl away. She only hugged him tighter.

"Shut the hell up Roxas. I'm only comforting you in your time of pain, so no whining! Let me hold you to make you feel better!" Kairi whispered evilly in Roxas's ear.

Roxas widened his eyes. A sweat drop went down his face. He would be killed either by Sora or Kairi. (So it didn't really mater. shrugs) Riku was on his back laughing on the floor of the Gummi Ship. The three friends looked over at the silver-haired teen. Kairi then finally let go of Roxas, causing him to fall to the ground. Sora started giggling. Then Kairi. Soon the whole ship was filled with laughter from the four. They all laughed until there stomach's hurt. Donald and Goofy then entered the room. Staring at there friends.

"Did we…"

"..miss something?"

Donald and Goofy said splitting their sentence. Everyone just laughed still. The laughing must have been contagious because in a matter of seconds, Donald and Goofy were laughing also. (I know. It seems like they've been smoking something, or someone opened a can of laughing gas! LOL ) Roxas stopped laughing at lowered his head. He smiled sadly.

"_I promise Namine. Where ever you are, what ever is happening to you, just know that I'll protect you no matter what. And I'll find you, even if I have to give up my life. My Solemn Oath To You."_

**HI HI! Yeah I know that the chapter was short but I'm starting to get back into the writing stories habit! Well I'll try updating soon. BUT! I MUST WARN YOU. You don't write looong reviews, I will take my sweet time writing the stories and holding them until I see improvements in reviews. Call me selfish, or dumb, or any other name any of you can come up with. But I have asked before. So… PLEASE! Alright! Have a nice day! ;)**


	9. Reunion

**Every Heart**

**Kingdom Hearts II**

I would like to thank the people how reviewed with an answer. So far only one kinda made me really think so far. BUT! I think I've had enough of this idon'tlikeyourstory crap so, if I get a flame, I'LL take care of it. ;) I'm going to continue as long as I have reviewers. Ok! Now it's time for review responses!

**Last Chapters Reviews:**

_iluvroxasXII:_ _Arigato! (Thank you.) It's nice to know that I have a unique story. And yes your right, I want your honest opinion, that's all people!_

_Numina-Namine: Yeah. I will admit I really should just kinda forgotten. ' And I guess it was my first flame and I got too excited about it. (Not in a good way of excited.) But I'll still continue thanks!_

_AngelHinata: Oh thank you AngelHinata! You've reviewed more then anyone! (I think…) I like want to hug you! (Don't get the wrong idea. I'm no Online Predator. lol) And yes, I'd be more then happy to update your story. Thank you very, very much! _

Okay, story time! (laughs)

**I DO NOT OWN KH2 OF DISNEY!**

Chapter VIIII: Reunion… 

It had finally quieted down on the Gummi Ship. The KH2 Crew were all sitting back down in their chairs again, waiting for there destination.

"Sora? Where exactly are we going?" Kairi asked.

"The World That Never Was." Riku said before Sora. Sora glared at him playfully.

There was a long awkward silence throughout the ship. Then Kairi spoke again

"Do you think we'll find Namine there?" She said sadly.

"We're hoping that she is. If she's not then we have another journey to begin." Sora said hanging his head.

"I thought I was done saving the worlds, now I-"

"HEY SORA! ROXAS AND I HELPED YOU CLOSE THE DOOR OF LIGHT TO!" Riku screamed at his now cringing brunette friend.

Suddenly a large beeping noise blared through out the ship. Sora sat back in his chair. Looking out the window. A transparent screen appeared in front of him. He stared confused, a little embarrassed.

"Uh, Donald?" He said turning around. His face was a little red. Donald smacked his hand (wing?) on his forehead. He jumped out of his chair and walked (waddled?) to Sora.

"Move!" He said pushing him out of the chair. Kairi giggled at this. Sora looked up at his friend and blushed madly red. Donald messed with the controls and buttons for a while. They team stared at the busy duck pound away on the controls. Kairi stood up, a little scared.

"Uh, Donald? What's wrong?" Kairi asked nervously. He was quite, then he sighed.

"Well, there was some interference in the ships engine room and the computer says we have intruders." He said.

Riku and Roxas stood up. Kairi walked over to Sora's side and grabbed his hand. Sora looked at her and blushed a light pink. She didn't seem to notice though. Roxas saw this and laughed at Sora. Then he remembered when Namine was still with them. He remembered when she grabbed his hand, before they boarded the train. He frowned. Roxas's thoughts were interrupted when the Gummi Ship took a sharp turn for the worst. The friends flew all the way across the ship's deck. There in a corner they all lay on one another. Kairi was on Sora and Roxas was under both of them on his stomach. Donald and Goofy on Roxas's legs. Riku was floating looking at his friends. He shook his head. Kairi opened her violet eyes, to only meet Sora's clear blue eyes. They both widened there eyes. They were so close. They were both stuck in each others gazes. Roxas tried to pushed them off of him, but failed miserably. Now he was mad.

"Alright! GET OFF OF ME! Sora! Kairi! You want to look in each others eyes, go do that somewhere else!" He screamed madly, but at the same time, to tease the couple.

Kairi moved off of Sora quickly and sat of the floor with her head hung down. Her face completely red from embarrassment. Sora moved off of Roxas and smiled nervously looking at Roxas, his face all red also. Riku only shook his head once more. The ship suddenly made a quick turn back to its original stance. Causing the pile of Riku's friends to gather once again.

"Man your all helpless." He said walking back to his seat. Suddenly the intercom blared throughout the ship.

"Alright Sora! Your arriving at your destination." Chip said.

"Remember this everyone." Dale asked.

The Crew turned and looked out the window. Sora's eyes started glittering with joy.

"RADIANT GARDEN!" He screamed happily. (For you of you haven't got that far into the video game. Radiant Garden is what Hallow Bastion is really called. This might be a spoiler…wait! It is! WAH! Well, at least now you know.)

"Sora sit down, you're an embarrassment to the Keyblade Masters." Riku said trying not to laugh. Roxas didn't hold back, he laughed his ass off. Kairi even giggled. Sora just glared at the two boys. But looked at Kairi blushing. They landed the ship with no trouble and were on the grounds. Sora, Donald, and Goofy stared in amazement. The once gloomy place that 'Hallow Bastion' used to be, now was truly a beautiful city, radiating with beautiful gardens. (I know, I know… ;) Flowers bloomed from every store shop and fountains everywhere. The team stared wide eyed. It smelled beautiful also. In the distance they saw an old friend tending to the flowers around the plaza.

A young woman with long beautiful light brown braided hair with a pink bow tied in the back and two long stands of hair going down her face. She wore a pink and white dress and brown boots. She hand a small basket hanging on her arm full of smaller flowers she was on her feet bent down. She moved forward to smell the flowers. She seemed to be lost in her fantasies.

"Aerith!" Sora said running to her happily. She looked up to see a figure running toward her. Suddenly out of nowhere a huge sword appeared in front of Sora. He jumped backwards quickly avoiding the sword. Then a man dressed in dark blue and black uniform appeared. He also had blond hair that defied gravity. (Sort of Roxas's ) He picked his sword back up and placed it in his sword holder. (Don't ask. I couldn't think of anything at the moment. --') Aerith only smiled sweetly.

"Cloud." She whispered.

"I see that you still have your quick reflexes. That's good." He said smiling. Sora only glared at him.

"Dammit Cloud! You scared me!" Sora screamed madly. Aerith giggled. She walked over to Cloud and wrapped her arm around his.

"Cloud, that wasn't very smart. Look…" She said sadly pointing to her flowers that she had just implanted. Clouds face turned completely red, his hair covering his eyes.

"Uh- sorry." He said quickly.

"It's ok, but I wish you would be more kinder to your friends. Especially Sora."

Cloud was quiet. He nodded. Kairi, Roxas, and Riku stared at the couple. Kairi smiled walking to Sora's side.

"Well, I guess I'll introduce myself. My name is Kairi. I'm from Destiny Island and Sora's best friend. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said bowing her head.

"Hello Kairi. I'm pretty sure you already know me name. But anyway, I'm Aerith. And this man is Cloud." She said looking at Cloud. He only turned his head. Then she looked behind the two teens.

"Who are your other friends?" She said curiously.

Kairi turned around and saw her two other friends standing there, probably feeling out of place.

"Roxas! Riku! Come on and introduce yourselves!" She said happily. The two sighed, but walked forward to the girls side. Riku looked at Cloud.

"Riku."

Cloud momentarily stared at Riku, feeling a certain darkness inside of him. Aerith looked at Roxas. Roxas blushed a light red.

"_She's really pretty…_" He thought.

"So?"

"Oh, uh, I'm Roxas. I'm from Twilight Town." He said nervously. Aerith smiled only to tease the teen.

"Well, how about we go and see everyone again." Aerith said pulling Cloud. Cloud only followed her. The teens followed. They entered Merlin's House and were reunited with many friends.

"Well, it's about time you youngan's came a visit to yur old Cid!" The older man said. He had a distinct accent in his voice which gave him his character. He said grabbing Sora by the neck hugging him and giving him a noogie at the same time.

"Oh! Finally another girl!" Yuffie said thrilled. She was all over Kairi looking at her outfit and her accessories. Kairi only blushed from embarrassment.

"So this is the dim-witted Yuffie, Sora has told me about…" Kairi mumbled under her breath. But Yuffie heard.

"SORA?" You jerk!" She said running to him, only to give a big lump on his head. Sora only smiled nervously. Then Yuffie looked over at the two teens in the corner.

"Um, Sora? Who are those two?" She said pointing to them. Everyone looked in the direction where Riku and Roxas were.

"Oh! The white and black outfit, blond/brunette head is Roxas and the silver haired boy is Riku. Both are my friends." Sora said. The two only waved. Kairi smiled and walked over to the window to look outside.

"_So this is one of the few world's that Sora's been to. It must be nice to travel where ever you want._" She thought a little sad. She looked at Sora surrounded by his other friends. She frowned.

"_I hope he doesn't lose sight of what our real objective is in this journey…_" She thought.

That day was wasted by a reunion with Sora's old friends. That night while everyone was asleep, Roxas got up while everyone else slept and walked around the town. He had is eye's fixed to the ground, his hands in his pockets. He pretty much walked around aimlessly. He was going to go back to Merlin's House, but stopped in front of the door. Then turned away from the door and went to his left which lead to the view of the old castle where Hallow Bastion used to stand. He walked up the stone stairs, his arms on the wall. He had a certain emptiness inside of him. He knew what it was. It was the feeling of being alone. And not being his whole self. He walked to the side of the balcony and rested his arms on it. Then he slouched and put his head in his arms. He stared at the castle. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"_Namine…where are you? This feeling inside of me. It hurts._" He thought sadly. He missed Namine so much. He, laugh, her smile, everything. His last encounter with her was when they entered the train and that was the last he saw of her. He felt like crying, but he had to be strong for himself, and for Namine. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from the stairs that the path to Hallow Bastion led. (Sorry if you got confused.) He looked up to see who it was. Then the person stopped, still hidden in the darkness of the shadows. He couldn't see the person's face, but he could see the outline. He could tell it was a female, but something about her was distinct. Something about her made his stomach fill with joy and excitement.

"_What is- what's this feeling…no! It couldn't be!_" He screamed in his head. The voice was quiet.

"Rox……as?" It said. Roxas's eyes widened. He knew that voice anywhere. The girl stepped out of the shadows. She had blond hair with a white dress and sandals. With a blue stone necklace around her neck. Roxas couldn't even speak. was she really in front of him. Was it really her.

"Namine?" He whispered. The girl smiled and nodded.

"NAMINE!" He screamed running to her. He immediately hugged her. He hugged her so tightly. But she didn't respond to his hug, only standing while he did.

"Oh Namine…where have you been! I've been so worried!" He said, trying to hold his tears of joy in. He finally let go of her. He grabbed her hand, but she quickly pulled it away from his.

"Don't touch me." She said walking past him. Roxas turned around and watched her walk down the stairs to Merlin's House, leaving him confused and hurt.

"Namine?"

AWWW poor Roxas. Namine blew him off. Oh well! If you want to see what happens now that Namine is back and what Roxas is going to do, you better keep on reading!


	10. Morning Kiss

**Every Heart**

**Kingdom Hearts II**

Oh my, it's been forever since I decided to write this again. Welp, a lot of people said they wanted me to update, (sorry it took about a year!!!) I'll just get right to the point. I'll start writing these stories again.

Also if you're into Final Fantasy XII, I have a Vann Penelo story. So look for it!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney 

**Chapter X: Morning Kiss**

Roxas watched Namine disappear down the stairs. His eyes wide in disbelief. His heart raced furiously. 

"_What's going on!?" _He screamed in his head.

He ran up to Namine, but stopped behind her. He slowly walked behind her, watching how many steps he took, trying to not get close to the girl. She glanced behind her shoulder, seeing two ocean blue orbs staring down at her. She stopped and turned, glaring at him.

"Why are you following me!?"

"What are you talking about Namine? Don't you know who I am!?" He asked. She stared at him again.

"No."

Roxas's heart stopped, at the way she said no. He felt as if his heart was being crushed as she continued to walk again. Suddenly Namine started to waver, Roxas saw this and walks up to her. She stumbles, catching herself on the wall.

"Namine!" Roxas catches her around the waist.

Roxas gasps seeing her face. It was completely red, tears in her eyes. He could feel her body heat, it was hot. He breathing was rapid, and he body was limp.

"Stop calling...huff huff that..." Namine fell to her knees, Roxas bends down catching her.

"Stop calling me..." She murmured.

Roxas carefully picked her up and held her in his arms. He could feel the sweat on her face.

"She's burning up!" He exclaimed.

He hugged her close and ran to Merlin's House. He bursts through the doors, with a panting Namine in his arms.

"Sora!" He yells.

"Namine!?" They all exclaim, seeing her.

"What's happening, what's going on!?" Kairi asked confused.

"I'll explain later! Namine has a high fever and is burning up!" He said.

Riku walks over to Roxas and takes Namine from his arms. Roxas glares at the older boy, his mind filled with jealousy. Riku only glared back. Riku walks over to the bed and lays Namine's limp body on it, he covers her up with the blanket. Kairi rushes over to Namine's side. She feels her forehead.

"Poor Namine." She whispers.

Kairi rushes over to the sink, grabbing a small towel, wetting it with cold water. She then rushes back over, putting it on top of Namine's head.

"Alright, now start explaining Roxas? Where and how did you find Namine?" Riku asked.

"Don't order me around, I was going to tell you guys later after her temperature goes down." Roxas said madly at the silver haired boy. The two glared at each other again.

"He's right Riku. Right now, lets constraint on getting Namine's fever down." Sora said, trying to calm Riku.

Riku nodded, understanding her situation.

**Later that Night...**

Everyone had fallen asleep once again. Namine's temperature had finally lowered and she was able to fall asleep. Kairi slept by her side, her head resting on the bed. Riku leaned against the wall asleep, Sora and Roxas sleeping back to back. Namine stirred in her sleep, opening her eyes. She could hear rain pounding down on the rooftop. She rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up. She looked up at the clock, it was 4:23 A.M. She sits up. She sees her shoes near the doorway. She quietly stands up and walks over to the doorway, grabbing her shoes. She slips them on and quietly opens the door. She closes it behind her. Riku opens his eyes, staring at the door. He quietly walks over to the window, seeing Namine disappear into the rain. He grabs the doorknob, turning it, when suddenly Roxas appears, grabbing his hand.

"Don't think, I'm going to let you go after her alone. Besides, your my rival." He said with a cocky grin. Riku couldn't help but smile at Roxas's challenge.

The two opened the door, walking into the pouring rain.

"I'll say this once. I'm only doing this for Namine's sake, not for yours." He said.

"Yeah, yeah." Roxas said. They ran up the stairs and made there way to the Hollow Bastion castle. They see Namine, she stands on the cliff, staring down at the castle and the new darkness surrounding it.

"So. You actually came." A voice said. A dark portal appeared, opening a door. A man in a black trench coat walked out casually. Roxas and Riku watched intently.

"Why wouldn't I? I've been wanting to see you all night." She said smiling.

"Yes, I no. I was beginning to wonder where you disappeared to." The man said.

"I'm sorry, I left without your permission. Please, forgive me." She said, close to tears bowing.

"What's going on here?" Riku said.

"Not sure. But I wanna know who that guy is!" Roxas said madly.

Riku nodded agreeing with him (for once!) Riku stood up, lookngi down at Roxas.

"Don't ,make any sudden movements, we can't blow our cover. You stay here and watch Namine and this guy. I'm going to get Sora and Kairi." Riku said, turning around. He started off, running, but stopped. He turned his head to Roxas.

"What ever happens while I'm gone, just make sure she's okay. Don't lose it if anything happens." He said.

Roxas nodded, watching the two again. Riku ran off going to get the two.

"Don't be sorry. All I care about is your safety." The man walks over to her. He grabs her arms, pulling her toward him, he hugs her tightly. Roxas felt his face turn red with anger and jealousy.

"A-A-" Namine stammered.

The man put his finger on her small lips.

"Stop talking." He whispered.

The man threw his hood, off of his head, and pressed his lips hard onto Namine's. Her eyes were wide, but soon closed. Roxas couldn't breath, he could hear his own heartbeat. He stared at the two's lips which were locked together. He was in such a daze that he hadn't realized who they mystery man was. His eyes widened. There, with his lips pressed against Namine's, Axel pressed forward deepening his kiss. Namine's arms around his neck.

"N-Namine..." Roxas whispered, his voice cracking.

**Yes, yes, I know, the chapter have been on the short side, but I have a lot of going on right now. Well, I hope you've all enjoyed the chapter which took ALMOST a year to put up. **


	11. Remember: Part 1

**Every Heart**

**Kingdom Hearts II**

Yes yes yes, i know. Everyone's probably pissed off at me cause I'm not updating my stories consistently and I'm sorry for that. I'm busy working on my comic and its very had to find the time to type my stories. I hope no one decides to leave my stories. I'm really sorry to the readers and hope you enjoy EVERY HEART.

**Chapter XI: Remember: Part 1**

Roxas stood behind the wall of the cavern, his back to it. His breathing was rapid; his body was shaking uncontrollably. "W-w-whats happening to me. I can't control my body..." He whispers.

Roxas throws his hands to his sides, his dark and light keyblade appearing in both hands. He runs out into the opening, Axel and Namine pull away, startled by Roxas. Axel only smiles at Roxas. "His anger is building up." Axel thinks to himself. Namine moves closer to Axel, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Roxas yells madly.

"Oh nothing really. Just a little reunion old friend." Axel says smiling.

"Reunion? I don't give a damn if your alive or dead! Why are you and Namine-"

"-Aww, is little Roxas jealous?" Axel says cutting in. Roxas only growls madly.

"What have you done to Namine?" Roxas yells, charging toward Axel. Axel swiftly dodges Roxas's attack, flying through the air, going across the field. Roxas turns to him, charging at him again, Axel once again dodges his attack. He and Namine land near the edge of the cliff.

"Dammit stay still!" Roxas yells madly, charging once more at him. Axel does stay put mocking Roxas, when suddenly Namine jumps out in front of Axel, her arms expanded. "Stay away from Axel! Please!" She yells, tears in her eyes. Roxas's and Axel's eyes widen is shock.

"_I can't stop myself!_" Roxas yells in his head. Roxas was only inches away from Namine, when he throws his swords to his sides, opening his arms. He closes his eyes, then wraps his arms around Namine's arms, and presses her head onto his shoulder. The two fall, themselves falling over the cliff. Roxas holds Namine close. Axel gasps, watching the two fall. Everything seemed to slow down as the two fell. Kairi, Sora, and Riku had appeared, only to see Namine and Roxas falling.

"Roxas! Namine!" Kairi screams. The two blondes disappear, in a pit of darkness.

"Dammit. I wasn't expecting him to do that." Axel whispers to himself.

"Axel! What did you do to Namine!" Kairi says madly. Sora and Riku charge at him. Axel only sighs opening a dark portal and exits the area.

"Damn! He got away." Riku says madly.

**Down in the dark pit...**

Namine slowly opens her eyes. "What's...going on?" She says confused. She tries to sit up, but feels weight on her body. She looks down to see and unconsicious Roxas under her. She gasps, moving off of him.

"Oh yeah. He grabbed me and we fell over a cliff." She whispers. She stares at him for a few seconds, staring at his face. She sighs, standing up.

"Well, I better find Axel. He's probably worried sick about me." She said dusting off her dress. She begins to walk off, ready to look for an exit, when something inside her makes her stop. She turns her head around, looking back at Roxas. A feeling of guilt consumed her. She sighs madly.

"This always happens when I'm around this person." She whispers. Namine walks back over to Roxas and pulls him up, his arm around her shoulder.

"I can't leave him here. Its not right." She takes him over to some rubble form the old Hollow Bastion, laying him down on it. She saw that he had a gash in his shoulder, blood spilling.

"Oh no! He's hurt!" She says worridly. She quickly moves toward him, examining his wound.

"Wait. What am I doing? He's the enemy." She says moving away. Suddenly her head starts to hurt. "Ah, my head..." She says. The pain grew stronger.

"What is this? Whats happening to me!?" She says, close to tears, grasping her head. She faints, falling on Roxas.

**Its ok. You all can hate me for these really short chapters. I just finished typing another story. This Remember story will have 3 parts to it, so thats why its so short. The next two will be long, I promise you!**

**I made another RoxasxNamine so you should go read it! Its called:**

"**Itsumo Forever"**

**Personally I REALLY REALLY like it. Cause I have a lot in store for it. The beginnings a bit boring at first, but I promise it'll get better.**


	12. Remember: Part 2

Every Heart

**By: Kari 426**

**YAY! Every Heart update! I DID promise that I was going to post one or three chappies, so I'll keep it that promise to my fans. Though school has started for me, so it'll be a little hard to type, so if the updates are a bit late or so, I'm sorry for that.**

**I hope you all enjoy "Every Heart!"**

Chapter XII: Remember: Part 2 "XXX…XX… please… help……" 

"_NAMINE!"_

"_Namine! Namine! Namine, please wake up."_

"_Please Namine, open your eyes! I want to see your smiling face, your sapphire eyes, everything!"_

"Who...are you?"

"Why am I so important to you?" 

"_Namine I don't understand. We've defeated the Organization and we both can live normal lives finally. I thought that's what you've always wanted. Everything is happening so fast right now. Where are we and what's wrong with you?"_

"There's nothing wrong with me..."

"You don't touch her!" 

"Why are you protecting me?"

"Like hell Riku! I just don't want you to be around Namine!" 

"Riku? Is that why you protect me?"

"Has XXXXX been standing here this whole time?" "Do I have feelings for this person?" " I was for sure that you liked XXXXX though…" 

"No. It's not that person. The person I love is Axel... I think."

"Riku or Roxas?" 

"It's Axe-...R..."

"Nam?" 

"_Hey. You all right? Anything out of the ordinary happen?"_

"_Nam? You still there?"_

"Yes. Yes. I'm here. Right here."

"_I…I only wish I could protect you. I want to be by your side…forever."_

"I want you to be by your side also."

"You okay Nam?" 

"I am now..."

"...Roxas."

Namine's eyes slowly open her sapphire eyes. Her vision is blurry at first, but soon becomes clear.

"Namine! Namine! Wake up, Namine?" Roxas exclaims, shaking her gently. Namine's eyes shoot open, staring at Roxas. She sits up quickly surprised.

"Hey?" You okay Namine?" He asks worriedly. Tears fill Namine's blue orbs, the tear falls onto Roxas's arm. Namine looks at Roxas, with her tears streaming down her face. Roxas gasps at her expression.

"R-R-ROXAS!!!" Namine screams, throwing herself onto him, her arms around his neck. She buries her head in his neck, crying her eyes out. "N-Namine..." He whispers. He hesitates at putting his arms around her, but then wraps his arms around Namine's back, hugging her tightly. Namine cries while Roxas caresses her in his arms.

"Namine..." He says, hugging her tighter.

"R-Roxas...I" Namine starts, talking between her tears.

"Roxas I-I... Roxas I love you!" Namine yells tearfully. Roxas turned red at hearing her words. "I love you Roxas. I really do." She says.

"Namine...heh. You too?" He says chuckling softly.

Namine looks up at him, her tears had stopped momentarily. Roxas puts his hand on her cheekbone, letting it slide down to her shoulder, Roxas moves toward her. Namine closes her eyes, moving forward toward Roxas. She awaiting the kiss she had always secretly wanted for so long, but it never came. She felt something warm press against her. She opens her eyes slightly, then realizes that Roxas was kissing her...on the forehead. Namine blushes. He pulls away, smiling at her.

"R-Rox-" Roxas puts his finger over her mouth, his head resting on her forehead.

"We'll save this for a more appropriate. Alright?" He says blushing a bit. Namine's eyes widen, but are filled with tears. She frowns, hugging him again.

"_Roxas, I love you. I love you, love you, love you._" She yells metally.

"Ow." Roxas whispers. Namine pulls away.

"Are you okay?" She asks concerned. Roxas grips his shoulder, wincing.

"Oh god! I forgot about your wound! I'm so sorry, Roxas!" Namine says freaking out.

"Eh, its nothing big. He says giving her thumbs up to her.

"But you've lost a lot of blood."

"I'll be fine."

"But Roxas-"

"Oh stop whining Namine." He says annoyed.

"W-W-WHAT!? WHO'S WHINING!?" Namine yells madly at him.

In the distance, they hear footsteps approaching them. Out of the darkness, Sora, Kairi, and Riku appear.

"**huff huff **Namine!" Kairi yells worriedly.

"Yo Roxas? You two okay?" Sora yells, waving at the two.

"Kairi! Sora and Riku too!" Namine exclaims happily. The two stand up together, walking over to there worried friends.

"NAMINE!" Kairi yells, hugging Namine. The group laughs at Kairi.

"You okay Roxas?" Riku asks.

"Yea. Just a little scratch, that's all." Roxas says showing him his wound on his shoulder.

While Kairi rambled on and on, on how worried she was, Namine looks over at Roxas, smiling at him, blushing a little. Roxas smiled back, blushing also. Riku looked back and forth between the two, glaring at Roxas, the glare soon disappears. Riku punches Roxas in the bad shoulder.

"OW! GOD DAMMIT RIKU! I'LL KICK YOUR DAMN ASS! I'LL-"

"Roxas, please don't start anything." Namine says, grabbing his arm. Roxas blushes.

"Your injured, let me heal your wounds." Roxas obediently obeys Namine. The two sit on the ground, Roxas's legs crossed Indian style with Namine sitting on her legs. She closes her eyes, putting her hands over his wound. "Curaga." She says. Instantly Roxas could feel a warm sensation sweep over his body.

"There." She says sighing.

"Thanks Namine. It feels a lot better." Roxas says. Namine suddenly collapses, falling onto Roxas. He quickly catches her, holding her. "Is she alright?" Kairi says rushing over to Roxas. Roxas smiles, looking down at Namine.

"Yea. She'll be just fine. She's just asleep." He says.

"Poor Namine. She's exhausted from all this." Sora says.

"Yeah." Kairi says sighing.

"_Sleep well...Namine._" Roxas says closing his eyes, resting his head on hers.

There you have it! I was going to update, but I go to bed at 10:30, so I ran out of time to update this. Hope you all enjoyed it!

**Wow! There are only 6 or so more chapters left, after that, the story will finally come to an end. Hope to see you all there!**

**Please review or add me to Ur Alerts if you like the story. Thankkies!**


	13. A Love Filled Kiss

Every Heart

**By: Kari426**

YAY! Another update! I felt really bad for not updating for a while, so now, I've gone psycho typing. Yes, Kari426 had finally lost it. XD LMAO

**Well a lot happened in chapter 12, what with Namine confessing, an almost kiss and so much more. Well, I hope you all keep on reading because I still have a lot more coming!**

Chapter 13: A Sweet Love 

Namine was sleeping in Roxas's arms, as the group walked back to Merlin's House. Kairi peeks in the corner of her eyes, seeing Roxas staring at Namine with soft eyes. She smiles, seeing the picture. The go inside the house, meeting Aerith and Yuffie, sitting around the table, looking at something.

"Oh my- are you all okay?" Aerith says worriedly. The three put a finger on their mouths, motioning to the sleeping Namine. Yuffie sighs.

"Bring her into the back." She whispers. Roxas follows her to the back of the room. Yuffie pulls so blankets and Roxas lays Namine down.

"Roxas?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Can you explain what happened?"

"It's...a long story." Roxas says yawning.

"Now, now Yuffie. Let's leave the four of them alone. There exhausted." Aerith says interrupting her.

"Alright." Yuffie says, leaving the room.

Aerith looks at Roxas, and winks at him. Roxas turns red. Aerith closes the door, leaving Roxas. He turns to Namine, staring at her face; he brings his hand to her face. She looked beautiful when asleep; he kisses her on her forehead, but pulls away slowly, staring at her face more closely. He glances at her lip, wanting to kiss them and claim Namine. But he remembers what he had said. He pulls away, lowering himself to his knees, laying his head next to hers grabbing her hand. He closes his eyes, falling asleep.

There's a light knock at the, Aerith walks in, seeing Roxas and Namine. She smiles, pushing Roxas up onto the bed, covering him with the blanket. She smiles again at the two, seeing Namine's and Roxas's face; they looked so peaceful together. Aerith goes to the door, closing it behind her.

"How's Namine and Roxas?" Kairi asks, sitting up from her chair.

"Their both just fine. Both are asleep." Aerith says assuring her.

"You all look tired. I think you all should go to be as well." Yuffie says to the three.

"Yeah. We better get as much rest as we can. We don't know when our nest battle is going to be." Riku says, lying on a couch. Aerith looks around confused.

"Where's Sora?" She asks.

"He's outside. He said he wanted to be alone." Riku says without looking.

"I see..." Aerith says yawning. Kairi sighs, standing up, going to the door, and leaving the group.

They all snicker. "Kairi's worried." Yuffie says. Aerith nods. Riku only grumbles, ignoring the girls chattering. Something was bugging him...

**OUTSIDE...**

Kairi walks up the stairs to the observation area that showed all of Hallow Bastion. She finds a firmiliar spiky haired brunette standing, looking at what used to be the Hallow Bastion Castle. Kairi takes in a deep breath and walks up to his side, standing next to him. Sora looks at her, startled.

"Oh. Sorry to scare you." Kairi says.

"It's okay." Sora responds.

The two stand in silence, looking away from one another. Kairi then looks up at the moon admiring it. Sora glances over at her, seeing her beautiful face glowing in the moonlight. He blushes pink just staring at her. She turns her gaze to Sora, seeing him stare at her; he quickly looks away, blushing. Kairi smiles softly. She grabs his hand in hers, lacing her fingers with his. Sora looks down at their hands intertwined with one another.

"K-Kairi?" Sora whispers. Kairi then lays her head on his shoulder, putting her body onto his chest. She stayed in this position, not moving.

"Kairi?" Sora stutters out.

"Stay." She whispers.

"Huh?"

"Let's stay like this...for a little longer." She says, gripping his hand. Sora inhales a breath, bringing his other hand to Kairi's back, holding her closer. He closes his eyes, enjoying the moment. Kairi lets go of his hand, pulling away a little from Sora. She stares into his blue eyes, mesmerized by them.

"Kairi?" Sora says, stuttering a bit.

"Yes? Sora?" Kairi says, blushing.

Sora looks away blushing a bit, but puts his hands on her shoulders, puling her toward him. Kairi gasps, feeling something warm and wet on her lips. All she could see was Sora's blue eyes, staring into hers. Tears fill her violet eyes, she closes them, pressing her lips deeper into Sora's. Her arms are brought around his neck, Sora's arms, around her back and waist. Both could feel the blush on their faces from the heat. Sora presses deeper, wanting more from Kairi.

"_I love you Kairi. I love you._" Sora thinks to himself.

He pulls away slowly, opening his eyes. They catch their breath, looking at one another. Kairi smiles softly at Sora, he smiles back. They pull each other into another kiss.

Wow! An intense kissing scene! That should satisfy your kissing needs. (Actually the typing of the kissing scene sucks! . ) Well, the chapter was short, but you had to admit. It was a pretty good chapter for all the Sora and Kairi fans.

Oh! I'm drawing a picture of the two pretty much making out, so when its done, ya'll can check it out. It'll be up on my diviantART account. BUT! Until then, sorry but your have to wait. Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
